Fox and Krystal's Night Out
by TrailerFlip
Summary: Fox and Krystal are good friends, but seek a little bit more. The two decide to have a little evening togehter by themselves. Just some romance... or maybe more?
1. Intro thing

Introduction

Next to Sonic, I think Fox McCloud rocks hard! Enough that his franchise deserves sequels that come sooner, and a series wouldn't be so bad, sort of. Donkey Kong had one, so Fox should too! Anyway, all the romance fics are either too distracted from the point or lack details sometimes, aside from a select few. The story will have action mind you, but it mostly focuses on the relationship between Fox and Krystal. I wish there was more recent game to work with for details and stuff, but we'll just have to wait. Anyway, enjoy the date with Fox and Krystal. I hope the romance fic professionals think this story is good, if they even read it.

The scenario is six months after the aparoids, and good ol' Fox and his crew will be landing at Corneria to spend some vacation time at the team's house for when they dock.

And so the fun begins……….


	2. Plans at Breakfast

5:00 A.M., Great Fox, Fox's room

_REEEEEE, REEEEEE, REEEEEE_!

"Ergh…fuck. Ehh…where's my gun?" The tan vulpine reached around his night table but couldn't find his pistol. He settled on throwing his alarm against the wall. To his dismay, it didn't break.

"I hate that goddamn' thing," Fox McCloud grumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His sleep schedule wasn't easy. As the leader, he took charge of most things, including staying up late to run diagnostics and maintain the ship, and waking up early to prepare all the systems generally used for the day. 11 to 5 sucked, plain and simple, but he was used to it though. There was a way he could've made his sleeps a bit more "comfortable", but he was too shy, and _she_ was too beautiful.

"Sigh. A guy can dream right?" Fox asked himself.

His sub conscious responded. "_Bud, you can make that dream a reality. You know with her nature, she'd probably say yes_."

"Are you drunk? What would a beautiful blue angel like Krystal see in me? Sure we're friends, and even teammates. But we couldn't be in a relationship. I'm a mercenary for Christ's sake. Not a great life to share with someone like her."

"_She's a merc too. Or have you forgotten she flies and shoot the same ships and guns as the rest of you? Like you said, you guys are workmates. Besides, you saved her life on Sauria, and you've shot God knows however many scum that have been on her tail during dogfights. Remember, like in Katina, the Asteroid Field, Corneria,-_"

"Ok, ok. Lemme' get in a shower, and I'll think about it."

"_About time. This was ..what's the word? It means like…something definitely happens in the future, or somethin' like that_?"

"…Inevitable? You mean inevitable?"

"_Maybe. I dunno. I don't really… words. But yeah, you really need to give it a shot. We're docking today for vacation right? There's a good opportunity. Be creative_."

"Ok, sub-conscious. Tell ya what. You back me up when I talk to her, and I'll do my best to treat us both to some unbelievable excitement."

"_It's a_ _Deal_."

"Now, I just really need a shower to wake up." Fox ended his conversation there and went to his personal bathroom. He hopped in the shower and spent a good 15 minutes inside. He didn't only clean up in there; he spent some of the extra time to relax in the warm water, really allowing himself to wake up. Fox didn't use regular soap. He instead washed his entire body with shampoo, and cleaned his claws with a little bit of bleach and special claw cleaner. It took him 5 minutes to completely brush his fangs. Instead of a towel, he used the heater and a blow dryer to get his fur dry quickly. Whatever was left, he would always just shake out like any canid creature. It was something he learned from his father, much to his mother's chagrin. He walked over to his closet and grabbed his boxers, a black shirt, green pants, boots, gloves, and his traditional khaki jacket. Fox left his room and walked to the kitchen, the quiet sound of his boots echoing quietly down the metal halls.

He started cooking some breakfast and became distracted by the smell. Thick, creamy batter crackled softly on the hot skillet as the unmistakable aroma of pancake batter engulfed the air in the kitchen. "Nothin' like home-cooked pancakes..." Fox paused and looked sad, then formed a smile. _"_Never could make 'em as good as you…Mom" Fox felt his eye moisten, but he simply blinked it away.

"I wish you were here. You could help me at least know what to say." No matter how many lives he'd taken, invasions he'd stopped or killers he had himself killed, Fox still had the heart of the noble soldier, and the memories of his folks got to him once in a while.

"Looking at you, she must have been the most beautiful woman ever, huh?"

Fox was startled and turned around. "Jesus, Krystal. You scared the hell outta me."

"Oh. I'm sorry Fox. I figured you probably knew I had come in." Krystal stood leaning on the doorway. She was clad in a black tank top, white sweats that dragged on the floor, and she stood barefoot. She didn't have any of her jewelry on. She still looked great though.

"It's ok." Fox looked at her from her bare feet to her tired eyes. "You just wake up?" Fox poured some more batter onto the pan.

"Gee, how'd you know?" She giggled and yawned. "Pancakes huh? Mmmm. You haven't made those for a while. Could you make me a few? Pleeaase?" Krystal made a puppy face.

Fox smiled. "I can't say no to that face. Sure thing. Four good?" Fox started flipping some cakes.

"Hey dude, could you make it eight? I haven't had your pancakes for a while either."

"Hey me too, buddy. You haven't made those pancakes in like…forever."

Fox chuckled and added to the batter. "Morning Falco. Morning Slip. I guess now I know the actual reason you guys let me remain as captain."

Falco snickered. "That's right, Foxy! You know it ain't ur flyin'. Even Slip over here has got you totally out-classed. We keep you around principally to make 'goggles' over here look good."

The three laughed at the remarks. Fox laughed at himself too, then felt a little better when he "accidentally" flipped a pancake too far and onto Falco's face.

"Huh. Better aim with a spatula than a gun. Only proves my point, buddy," Falco remarked, grinning.

Fox grinned right back. "Ya know Falco, that pancake reminds me more of a cluster bomb than a bullet. You took the cake on the beak, but all the little drops of syrup keep dripping on your fly. Hehe."

The blue Avian blushed and looked straight down. "Er..I'll be right back." Falco got up from the bench and started waddling back towards his room. Back in the kitchen, the two foxes and the toad continued giggling.

Fox finished up grilling and walked over to the table with three plates. "All right then. Four for me, four for Slip, and four for the lovely lady." Krystal giggled at the compliment.

Slippy and Krystal ate with a lot of pleased humming all throughout the meal. After he finished up, Slippy looked over to Fox. "Well dude, it's 6:30 in the morning. Ya want me to get started on the arrival course. That way we'll have a lot of time to settle in and enjoy the day. Waddya say?"

Krystal chimed in. "Please Fox? We haven't had any time together on land since the last time we went to Sauria, and that was on assignment!"

Fox smiled. "Sure thing. Slip, go get things set up. I hope Peppy's awake when we get there." Since the aparoid invasion had been defeated, Peppy held to his promise and finally retired from StarFox. He had since gone to serve as the newest primary instructor to young pilots at Corneria's Aerial Academy. He still remained in consistent contact with his old teammates.

"You got it, Cap'n. You two should get packed. We'll be there in about two hours. In the meantime, I'm gonna set the course. And Peppy'll be awake by then, but he'll be on duty just so ya know. All right guys, later." The amphibian hopped out of his chair, now swollen with pancakes, and started walking towards the main deck. "Oh and thanks for breakfast Fox."

Krystal picked up her plate and walked to the sink. She washed it real quickly and stood aside as Fox came up and did the same. She smiled at him. "I agree with Slippy, that was delicious. Thanks for breakfast, Fox."

"Anytime Krystal. Always happy to get good feedback." He finished washing the plate and looked at her. "_Damn_", he thought, "_don't come any more beautiful than that_." The vixen in front of him may have had a very unusual fur color, but in Fox's mind there was no girl he knew that out-classed Krystal in any way. She was simply the most beautiful, wisest, bravest, most open, sweetest girl he had ever met. The fact that she was a hell of a pilot and could do her share of kicking ass were just really attractive bonuses.

All the while Fox was scanning Krystal, Krystal simultaneously reflected on her Captain and wingmate. "_Damn_", she thought, "_none come even close to as handsome as_ _that_." He was a really impressive vulpine. On foot or in the air, he was one of the most lethal mercenaries out there, but had the most courageous and kindest heart of any being alive. His fiery determination and adaptive ability to kick some ass were just really admirable bonuses. She coyly gave some attention to his rear. It took a lot of restraint throughout their friendship not to give that butt a pinch; she simply loved it.

"_She has the most beautiful emerald eyes. I could look at them for hours_."

"_He_ _has such beautiful green eyes. So powerful, but very comforting_."

"_Sexy curves, lovely hair, most beautiful smile_…"

"_Gorgeous body, cocky smile, that shining coat_…."

The two noticed at the same time that they were daydreaming and staring and quickly pulled their faces away. Both were blushing so hard they looked like they had sprouted red fur. Fox, still feeling awkward, turned around to face Krystal as she did the same.

Fox cleared his throat. "Ahem. Um..Krystal, what was that you were saying a few minutes ago, about us having some time together or whatever it was you said?"

Krystal's blush grew miraculously even more visible. "Oh!.. Uh… well… we just haven't really had a chance to hang out outside of the Great Fox, just the two of us I mean, since we were on Sauria. And like I said earlier, we were only there because we had a job to do. So I thought we could spend some time together alone, if you'd like."

Fox's sub-conscious mentally kicked him. "_Dude now_!_ This way too perfect_!"

Fox immediately heard the message and got ready. "Actually, Krystal, I'd love to do that. But uh…instead of just hanging out, I've kinda been thinking lately, and I was wondering if tonight, maybe you and I, we could uh… ya know…" Fox was sort of losing his placement of words and couldn't think of the best way to say it.

Krystal looked at his confused expression, feeling the same. "Yes, Fox?" She asked, curious and still confused.

Fox asserted himself. It would have to come one way or another. "Krystal? Would you like to go on a date?" As soon as he finished, he shut his mouth tightly, as if trying to capture what had already escaped his voice. He stood, waiting for the answer. "_Oh God what if she says no. What was I thinking? Oh man I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm scr-_!"

"Fox…" Krystal's response had a bit of a concerned sound, like when someone wants to say no but wished they didn't have to. "_Shit. Well I guess I tried_."

Fox blinked his eyes and looked at her with a curious expression. "Yeah Krys'?"

Her face, devoid of readable emotion, transformed into a big smile. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. A large sweat drop formed to the side of Fox's dumbfounded face.

Her eyes met with his and she answered. "I'd love to, Fox!" She closed her eyes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "I need to get a bit more dressed. Let's pick this up at oh say…five?"

The words eventually found their way out of Fox's mouth. "Uh..Y-Yeah! That'd be fine with me."

"Great! See you later, then!" She ran off to her room, leaving Fox standing in the middle of the kitchen, that is, before he fell straight to the ground, grinning ear to ear with his eyes opened wider than ever before.

Back at Krystal's room, she opened the door calmly and went inside, closing it behind her. She leaned against the door and let out a smooth exhale. A quiet silence hung about her room. Suddenly she buried her face into her clenched hands and let out several girlish squeals of delight. She was as overjoyed about the evening to come as Fox was. She pulled off her sweats and threw them in her laundry basket. They were replaced by a pair of light jeans that came to the middle of her calves. She buttoned her pants, put her jewelry on, slipped on her ankle socks and put on her black almost knee-high boots. Fortunately the heel was only about an inch so they were much more comfortable than regular boots. She put on a khaki jacket just like Fox's but with a more womanly design. She too had a large smile on her face and fell back on her bed, fantasizing about the night later on, while, in the kitchen, Fox lay on the floor with similar daydreams.

They both thought at the same time. "_This'll_ _be a night to remember_."


	3. The Fox Has Landed

7:30 AM Cornerian Military Aircraft Docking

"Copy Great Fox. You are clear for landing."

"Attention all personal. Clear Bay A-1, LC-3. Carrier inbound."

The enormous military hangar was flooded with commands like this that came endlessly and interminably from the P.A. system. Troops scattered about, their superiors giving them assignments, posts and other commands as those working on the computer network and receiving mechanisms set up the landing systems for Bay A-3 of A-1 through A-28. It was enormous, a room as big as tem football stadiums, which was only of fourteen similar rooms that paralleled a second set of fourteen, being divided only by an incredibly large hallway in between. Both sides of the hangars were connected to roof-less vehicle stations that looked like oversized parking lots. The whole facility was a large island off the Cornerian capital city sea and rested only a mile away from the great city. It, by comparison, seemed to be a city of its own. They were connected by a large bridge, the Liberty Gate.

Impressive though the whole thing was, it only seemed about as big as a plate to Fox McCloud, who looked upon the air base from the deck of his ship. He looked out of his window with a very relaxed face.

"Aaaaaah", he sighed. "It's good to be home. Nice to see all the damages from few months back have been almost completely fixed." The aparoids had left the city in horrible condition, but after six months it was starting to resemble its old self. In time, those areas most devastated would likely become historical neighborhoods. Such was always the case with war; from all tragedy, there must always be some silver lining. As Fox continued to reflect on his home world, the door behind him opened with a mechanical sound.

Fox turned around saw his 5:00. "Good mornin' again, Krystal. What's up?"

"Hi Fox! I hope I'm not interrupting anything; just came up here to look at the sea. It's just such a beautiful sight, don't you think?" Krystal walked over to where Fox stood and looked out to the ocean. Seeing the stars was common in her line of work, not as impressive to her as it was to the common person. She really loved to look more at the sea instead. It's shimmering form always brought a serenity to her mind. Recently, it had also come to associate itself with another pleasant memory…. one that stood mere inches from her.

"There's no sight more relaxing. I agree. But it's not as beautiful as you. It's probably just as blue though", Fox said smiling at her.

Krystal giggled. "Careful Fox, I don't want you to run out of wit before our evening." She ended the sentence with a seductive tone and the cheekiest of smiles. Oh how his body tensed with desire every time he saw that devious smile! Fox didn't break a sweat this time around. He actually leaned towards her and kissed her cheek this time. The gesture had surprised even himself!

"Don't worry! I won't be running out anytime soon." Fox had a sort of cocky smile.

Krystal leaned against the railing that ran under the window and turned to Fox. "My, you sound ready. Are you going to have enough of that energy left later?"

"Believe me", Fox began, "as long as you're there, I'll be running on endless all night."

"_All night_, huh?" Krystal smirked. "Is that an invitation?" She giggled. "I'm only kidding. I hope that wasn't a disappointment", Krystal said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fox smiled. "Don't worry. I'll cross that bridge when I get there, that is I ever get married in the first place."

"You sound like it might not happen! It'd be waste not to marry such a handsome and sweet hero!" Krystal brought an arm around his waist. She let out a relaxing hum and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Fox returned the embrace, blushing madly beneath his fur at the word 'hero'. "Thanks, Krys! You really know how to exaggerate," he chuckled.

Krystal giggled and gave him a peck. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You're the leader of this team because you're the most courageous and determined one among us. You don't give up, and you always make sure we're safe before you do anything else. Those are the kinds of reasons I joined the team to begin with."

Fox laughed. "Okay, this getting too emotional!" He started wiggling his claws on her sides. As he had hoped, Krystal started to burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Fox! STOP! Hehehehehehe." Krystal couldn't break free from Fox's grasp. He held tightly and wouldn't let up on tickling her. "C'mon Fox! Enough! Hahahaha. Enough! I can't take it! You win! You wihihihihihihin! Hahaha!"

Fox decided to be merciful. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. You just look so cute like that! And I love hearing your laugh," he added smoothly. Krystal was catching her breath and looked up at him. "No worries Fox. It was really enjoyable overall."

Fox smiled mischievously. "Well then, I'll have to continue this at some point tonight." He took a step towards Krystal and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're a jerk", she said playfully, smiling. The two leaned in for a kiss. The most expected thing happened.

"Hey guys we've landed! Let's go and see Peppy and General Pepper!" Slippy shouted as he stood in the room for a brief moment before taking off. Fox and Krystal were startled and hit their heads together.

"Ouch! Jesus that hurt", Fox said rubbing his head. Krystal was doing the same. "Damn. I don't know why you wear a helmet during missions Fox. You honestly don't need it."

"Har har. Likewise. Eungh. Eh..I think I'll go get my bags, or somethin", Fox remarked as he turned towards the door. Krystal began to follow. "Ungh. I'll come with you. Ow, ow, ow…"

The two made their way towards their own rooms to grab their bags, as well as a few band-aids.

ooo

About five minutes after the little meeting, Fox, Krystal, Falco and Slippy all started exiting the Great Fox on a mobile staircase set up at the floor edge of the ship's own hangar. They descended down quickly where two Cornerian soldiers stood saluting the team. They walked a bit further before they came face to face with General Pepper.

The four of them stood at attention and saluted him. "StarFox team, all present and accounted for, sir."

The general returned the salute. "General Pepper, reporting for long-overdue visit. Stand at ease", he said with a smile.

Fox and Pepper took a step towards each other and hugged. "Fox, m' boy! It's great to see you again. How've you been?" Pepper said laughing heartily.

"Likewise, Sir. Good to see you outside of mission affairs." The two stepped back. "We've all been fine, and I think it's safe to say we're all happy to be home."

"General!" Slippy ran forward and nearly jumped onto the old hound. Pepper almost lost his balance. "Whoah now. I've missed you too Slippy. A hehehe."

Falco came up much more calmly. He had since the morning changed into some black jeans and a white shirt. He wore his parallel of Fox's jacket and a pair of boots. "You still in charge of things at this age? You and Peppy, I swear." Pepper grinned. "Well at least my age doesn't show like his." The bird and the canine just stood there, then Falco did the same as Fox. "It's great seeing you without those damn bugs in you again. How's your recovery been going since?"

Pepper chuckled and flexed his arm. "I've been feeling new _and_ improved lately m'boy."

Krystal walked over to the General. "I agree with Falco. Glad to see you in such good condition." She gave him a big hug.

Pepper returned it. "Ah. So I get the biggest hug from the newest member. Thank you my dear. It's good to see your lovely face on Corneria." Once that was done, Peppy looked at them all and smiled.

"I can't say just how glad I am to see you all safe and back here. I pray each day that you four don't run into unexpected trouble. And it seems they've been answered. So how long are you all going to be on holiday?" Pepper asked.

"We'll be hangin' down here for a good two weeks", Fox said. "Not much actually planned. Just get some fresh air and enjoy the city."

Pepper nodded. "Right then. Well, seeing as you're all ready to go, I'll be out of your way. My "in" box is loaded and I need to get started. Let's see… Peppy's around, but you might want to come back in three hours roughly. His training session should finish up around then but for now he's very busy. Keeps it fast-pace with the new recruits. Nonetheless he teaches with care and attention to detail, same as he taught you when you were a pup, Fox."

"Well if I'm any indication, the future looks good!" Fox chimed cockily.

By the way _Captain_, your car's outside in the front parking zone. Here're your keys." Peppy tossed the keys over to Fox who caught them. "I best be off now. I'll see you sometime later team. Again, glad to have you all home!"

The crew parted with Pepper and made their way outside. Fox found his jet black Solar Ion '97 parked not far from the main entrance. After they all loaded up, Fox drove across the bridge and entered Corneria's City busy, infamous traffic. After about fifteen minutes, Fox pulled up to a sidewalk. They all stepped out of the car and made their way to the trunk to grab their luggage. As soon as everyone was set, they walked up the pathway to the front door.

It was a beautiful house. It stood at two stories and lay partially concealed by large trees, as did the other houses in the neighborhood. It had four bedrooms, a bathroom for each, a kitchen, a gym room, a living room and several closets/rooms for extra space. The beach was virtually right behind it, given that a short section of woods stood between.

Fox and the rest of the team all made their way to their rooms. Fox showed Krystal to hers. It was just across from his. "I hope you like it. Luckily we never got rid of it even when Falco had been gone. Whaddya think?"

Krystal set her bag down and looked out the window to the backyard. "It's great. So roomy, a lot of space, beautiful view! Thank you very much, Fox," she chimed happily.

"No problem Krys!" Fox turned towards the door. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna put my stuff away.' Fox walked across the hallway and tossed his bag on the bed. Another typical moment occurred.

The mattress sunk straight down as the bed support broke and collapsed beneath. Fox just stood there with a defeated look, as if he almost saw that coming. Krystal heard and walked in. "Damn. That's really inconvenient", she commented.

"Yep", Fox said. Krystal grinned slyly. "Don't look so down. I have a plan", she said. Fox's ears perked up. "And that would be…?"

Krystal waved her tail around Fox's leg and his own tail. "You're welcome to share mine."

Fox was caught off guard by the remark and almost fell. "You mean…at the same time… together… both of us?" Fox looked dumbfounded. "You're just messing around…right?"

"I'm serious. Come on Fox, I heard what you said back in the deck. Don't worry. Besides…" she paused and put her hands on his shoulders. She whispered to his ear, "We might be able to make each other's sleep a bit more comfortable. If not for yourself, then do it because I'm asking. Please?"

Fox fainted.

"Oh bugger! Fox? Fox wake up. Are you all right.?" Krystal asked as she tried to shake him. There was no response. She tried to move him and yell at him but it wouldn't work. She sighed.

"Forgive me for this." She reached around and grabbed her staff from its holster in her belt. She put to his chest and focused some of the energy into an electrical shock. Fox's whole body lit up with a blue jagged aura of electricity. He woke up and brought the top of his body straight up in an instant.

"KrystalIwouldlovetoshareyourbedandImeanthatinthem ostgentlefoxwaypossible." His large and quick response came as a surprise to Krystal.

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure", she said to him, trying to keep him from feeling embarrassed.

She found it a bit funny, and then she started to feel flattered by the tone of Fox's answer. His face was the same as hers, but much more extreme. He looked flat out shocked, and didn't move except for the slight twitches he made from spontaneous sparks. He brought up his hand to his face and licked his finger and thumb, then proceeded to put out the small flame on the tip of his ear.

"Uh…thanks Krystal." They stood looking at each other for a few more minutes. Fox made the first move. "I'm gonna..uh..take a really cold shower. After that, I guess I'm just gonna unpack and get ready for tonight. I'll surprise ya if that's ok."

Krystal got up. "Um..sure. I trust you." She made her way out the door, but quickly threw her head back with a sexy smile. "Oh Fox. You probably might want to hold off on that shower. _Your just gonna get dirty again tonight_." She giggled and ran to her own room. After she closed the door, her girlish laughter could still be heard from outside of her room.

Fox hadn't moved yet, but went from smoking hot to almost completely soaked in perspiration, courtesy of Krystal's last remark. The image of her, adorning her bed, clenching her sheets and beckoning for his love with all the steamy intensity that only a lonely alien vixen could emit… He got up and walked over to his bathroom. He closed the door behind him and locked it.

As this happened, Krystal sat on her bed, painting her toes a glossy white color. She was working very slowly with a great deal of focus and concentration. She became almost addicted after Fox showed it to her not long after she joined the team. No stranger to tattoos and jewelry, she naturally loved the idea of adorning her nails with exotic color schemes. She hadn't even touched her fur on accident so far. She was about to dip the brush in the bottle to finish off her pedicure. Her clean streak got ruined by her orange roommate.

"YEEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

Krystal was startled enough by the yell from across the hallway that she jumped, yelped, and spilled the paint on her paw, her hands, her face, and got a little bit in her hair. She looked extremely frustrated.

"I hope he enjoys this night, 'cuz tomorrow I'll kill him for this." She went to her own bathroom and rinsed her hands, fur and face. After that she took a cloth and cleaned the paint off of her feet. When that was done she turned on her hairdryer and started drying out her claws. After a few minutes she laughed to herself and turned off the dryer.

Krystal looked at her wiggling toes, smiling. "I hope he likes this color!"


	4. A Father and Son

Cornerian Air Academy Simulation Training, 4:00 PM

Each member of Star Fox, from the best to the worst, was a fantastic pilot. Even the least talented among the team had the ability to take out possibly half of a planet's military with their Arwing alone. The other similar quality of every pilot on the team was that they had all been trained at Corneria's Flight Combat Academies. Krystal was the only member who served as an exemption, but was nonetheless trained by her teammates, who were it's top graduates anyway.

These facilities produce the best of the best, because they are taught by the best. So it should be a surprise to no one that Peppy Hare is one of the best instructors that can be found. The old adventuring rabbit had retired soon after the Aparoid attack. He since then has been spending his days teaching young recruits the tricks of the flying trade.

Of course, Fox always made sure to keep in contact with him. Peppy was, after all, the closest thing Fox had to a father after James had died. The thing with frequent phone calls and transmitted messages is that they just couldn't compete with being with someone in person.

And while he was down in the city, McCloud would make sure to get a lot of time hanging out with his favorite hare. Fox pulled up to the academy, Slippy in the passenger's seat. The two got out and took a moment to soak in the blissful memories that they felt as soon as their eyes fell upon the academy.

Slippy was the first to speak. "Hey Fox, I'm gonna see you and Pep' later. I told my dad that as soon as we got down I'd take him for a night on the town, just me and him. I'll be home a little bit late. So tell Peppy I said 'Hi' please."

"No problem Slip," Fox answered. He closed the door and locked the car. "You and your dad have fun, ok? I'm gonna go find Peppy. I need to talk to him."

Fox and Slippy both walked into the reception room. They then each took a different hallway to their destinations.

Slippy looked back. "I'll catch ya later Fox. Oh and good luck tonight, lemme know how it goes."

Fox stopped dead in his tracks. "What the-? Slippy how do you know about that?" Fox asked him with confused glare.

"I heard you and Krystal a few times while I was passing the kitchen this morning. Don't worry I won't tell Falco, or anyone else just in case", the toad remarked.

With that, Slip disappeared into the hallway as Fox remained still. "Hmmmm. Well I guess as long as he doesn't say anything to bird-brain it doesn't matter", the vulpine said to himself.

Fox had other things on his mind. He needed to talk to Peppy, not just to catch up, but he needed some advice. After a minute Fox came to the simulator room.

It was like the hangar that the team had docked in earlier. The room was a vast space filled with commanding officers, instructors, recruits and about thirty huge flight practice simulators, a few of them rocking and rotating to create the effect of real flight motion in the air or in space. Only five were being used, as Fox counted the ones that were active. Each of them had large exterior screens so that the display on the inside monitor could be seen by more than just the recruits and instructors.

Fox scanned all the screens carefully. He ran over to the one furthest from the entrance.

The screen suggested that the pilot was maneuvering through several tunnels and gaps in a large meteor belt. Several Venomian ships appeared and the screen and began to open fire in the ship's direction. The display seemed to spin clockwise three times. The spinning was followed by a large barrage of blue laser fire that sped from the ship and eliminated the enemy fighters. A large GOAL ring began to get bigger in the screen until the ship seemed to pass through it. The entire simulator let out big amount of steam pressure and rested in its inactive position.

Fox grinned. "_If I'm wrong then I'll be coyote's uncle_," he thought to himself.

Just as he had predicted, the cockpit opened, and out came some young raccoon in an academy uniform. The recruit turned to the open door and smiled. "Thank you Captain. I wouldn't have finished the level if you weren't helping me every step of the way," the raccoon said with a lot of gratitude.

"No need for thanks, Anthony. You did great," came a voice that was still inside the ship. Peppy climbed out and patted the youth on his shoulder. "That was some pretty good flying. You remind me of an old friend of mine," Peppy told Anthony, clearly impressed.

"Are you referring to me, or Falco, old timer?"

Peppy turned around to face the source of the voice. His eyes took on a very comforted and glad look. "Well clearly I'm referring to Falco. I said this boy's got talent didn't I?" the rabbit said chuckling.

Fox chuckled himself and walked over to Peppy. The two wing mates gave each other a big hug. Peppy chuckled, "Whoah now. Hehehehe. Be Careful with the power behind that affection my boy. I'm an old man ya know."

Fox stepped back. "Yeah but you're still live and kickin", he said to the aged hare. "It's good to see you face to face Peppy. How's the instructor life treatin ya?"

Peppy answered, "Well it's not saving the world along side you and the rest of the gang, but I'm definitely a happy man working here. How 'bout yourself? How're the guys, and how's my favorite 'niece' been? Hehehehehe."

Fox game him a small look, then laughed himself. "Falco and Slippy are doin fine, same ol', same ol'. And Krystal's good too. Actually, she's part of the reason that I need to speak to you in private. Do you have a few minutes?"

Peppy patted his back. "I just got off the clock, son. Let's head outside."

A few minutes later the two were out front of the building, drinking some sodas they bought from a mobile vender parked out front. They sat on the edge of a curb, like a couple of street teens just chillin out.

"Mmm. Nothin' like Orange Pepsi", Peppy said, licking his lips. "I could go through a box of Cherry Cokes everyday myself," Fox said in between gulps.

Peppy downed the rest of his drink and tossed the can into a recycling bin. "So Fox, we're alone. Now what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

Fox spent a few more seconds chugging his coke. He finally finished and threw his own can in the bin.

"Peppy, you've gone on your share of dates when you were younger, haven't you?" Fox asked kinda sheepishly.

Peppy figured it out right away. "Oh. Fox, say no more. You've finally at long last asked out that sweet Krystal on a date, and you're a little short of knowing what to do. Am I right?"

Fox could only look amazed. What was so complicated to say for him, Peppy summed it up without having to hear any hints other than the word "date". "Uh yeah, Peppy. I actually wanted some advice for the night and yes it is a night that I'm gonna spend with Krystal. I just wanna make sure I have everything in mind to be as good of a gentlefox as I can and to able to show her to a good night."

Fox paused and looked down to the ground. He began speaking more calmly, "For some reason I have this feeling that I like…have to do it absolutely right, like there's a reason but I can't figure out what it is. And yet I know there's a reason to begin with. It goes just beyond the face that I really like her."

Peppy took in Fox's words and though deeply. Then he smiled. "Fox my boy, I think I know what this feeling is. But I can't tell you. You need to come to interpret it on your own. However I can give you something to work with."

Fox's ears perked up. "What's that?"

"You, Fox McCloud," Peppy began, "have nothing to worry about. You and her are a natural pair. You became friends as soon as you rescued her, and let's face it, when you meet a lady via a rescue, that pretty much involves the same outcome everytime. Just be yourself, be polite, treat her special, and make it known to her that you don't just want a date, but that you want to show her how much you care, that your affection for her is sincere."

"Are you sure that's gonna be enough, Pep? I trust you and all, but I'm just not satisfied. I wanna do somethin special. I want to give her a diverse night: fun, romance, good food, entertainment, enjoyin the moments, everythin. I not only have to try to be perfect. This night has to be perfect. Special night for a special girl, know what I mean?" Fox started to sound worried. He put his head in his hands and tried to calm down. This talk was starting to put more stress into his head rather than help him.

Peppy smiled and put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Ya know Fox, you've really grown up."

Peppy chuckled and looked at the son he never had, then to the sky. "I remember," he began, "it wasn't long ago, when you could probably have used your reputation to get under the covers with just about any girl you could've chosen. And yet, things like that never tempted you. All you ever thought about was to always be prepared and defend this planet without hesitation, to always see to it that your father never died without his death being avenged. And now it seems that this young vixen has finally cracked your shell. I'm proud of you Fox, because when you finally turn your thoughts slightly towards choosing someone, it turns out to be the only woman who, at least I think, is absolutely perfect for you in every single way."

Fox looked up at him. "Peppy?" he said.

Peppy raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" Peppy responded.

Fox's eyes looked moist. "What.." Fox paused. He felt a small choke. "what do you think..._he_ would have thought of her?"

Peppy looked at him with a comforted look. No matter how lethal Fox actually had the potential to be and had been, he still had a heart, still loved, and felt the same permanent wounds that everyone did. That's what was special about Fox. This is what separated the "mercs" from the heroes.

Peppy hugged Fox with his arm. "Not 'would have thought', Fox, but 'is thinking'. Somewhere up there he's been watching the two of you since you met. And I'm willing to bet if he were here right now, he'd been encouraging you as much as I'm trying to. And also, just like me, he's incredibly proud. It's not just the two of us, mind you. _She's_ standing right next to her husband, keen on Krystal, watching and waiting for you two to come together just like they did."

A tear began to form in Fox's eye. So did a small smile on his face at the same time. He wiped the tear away with his claw and sniffled.

"You really think so, Pep?" Fox asked with an encouraged look.

"I know so, Fox. I know so", Peppy answered him. You and Krystal remind me so much of James and Vixy. The two of you are pretty much destined for each other. There's nothing for you to worry about. With each moment you'll know exactly what to do. Just be confident and, like we've always told you, 'trust your instincts'."

Fox sniffled and gave Peppy a big hug. He had given him just what he needed with those last couple of sentences. "Thank you, so much, Peppy. You've really helped me with this", the vulpine said to his friend.

"Anytime Fox. I want this for you just as much as you want it for yourself. You have my support the entire way, son", the old hare answered in a comforting tone.

They let go, and Peppy looked at his watch. "It's half past four. Your date is at five, you said?"

Fox looked at his own watch then looked back at Peppy. "Yep. My guess is she'll be all set in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna head home and get changed. I'll have to talk to you later Peppy."

"All right then. I should probably head home and take a nap. Though a great pilot I still am, it takes a lot out of you", Peppy said with a sly grin.

The gave each other another hug. Fox spoke up, "Thanks again Peppy, really."

Peppy patted his back. "Your welcome, Fox. I love ya, son"

"I love you too, old friend", Peppy replied. The two stepped away and started heading to their cars.

"I'll let you know what happens as soon as I can Pep", Fox yelled from where he parked.

"All right then. I'll be waiting, and I'll want all the details. But you can skip the part that's probably gonna happen at midnight. Hehehehe." Peppy grinned slyly and got into his car. He waved from the inside and drove out of the parking lot.

Fox watched him and got into his own car. "Filthy old bastard", Fox said to himself with a chuckle. He got into his car and got it started and made his way out of the lot.

He smiled as a thought occurred. "Hmmm. I guess we would be just like Mom and Dad. After all, me and Pops have a ridiculous resemblance, and Krystal is the only girl I know who could be as beautiful as Mom."

After a few minutes he pulled up to the house. Fox stepped out of the car and could see Krystal putting on some makeup through her window.

"Fixing what ain't broke, eh Krys?" Fox said. He looked at her a few more seconds. He took in a deep breath and started walking to the door.

Fox put his hand on the handle. "Well, here goes."


	5. The Date

(Sorry for the unique gap size. fuckin football season Enjoy what is easily the most significant chapter,.. Drum roll. THE DATE! Cue Curtain).

4:50 P.M. Star Fox Crew Household

One of the definitely annoying things in life is how you have to sort of pinpoint a part of your self in the mirror to do something. Krystal's case was no different as she was trying to get the needle of her ear-ring right through the hole in her ear, only to frequently miss.

"So much effort for this little thing. Frickin' ridiculous", the vixen said to herself as she finally got it in.

With her ears adorned, she picked up her lip gloss. It was a rich, very light blue color so as not to contrast too much with her white face. She applied it so lightly in order to make it fade just perfectly. A few touches of mascara with a little light blue eye shadow later and she was done. There was still the matter of clothing.

"_I don't think Fox would have a problem with just a bra and underwear, but the general public would. Oh well. I'm not so sure he won't see this at some point tonight_", Krystal thought to herself with a giggle.

She walked over to her closet and opened it up. She was fairly certain Fox would keep this as sort of a casual evening, but wanted to try to look dressed for both casual and formal situations. For her top, she decided on a black long sleeve with no shoulder coverage but with a slightly thicker wrap around the top of it. It had layers that seemed to flare out just barely. As for below, a sleek, nice black skirt just below the knees matched perfectly.

"This looks pretty good. Now for the appropriate footwear." The young lady looked at the choices she had back in the closet. "The boots come a little too high for this skirt, despite the good pairing. My thongs seem a little…too casual. My ceremony heels are a little too formal though. My K-Swiss are definitely out of the question. Oh wait a sec."

She spotted some sandals. Black with three straps, two towards the toe area, and one for the ankle. They stood up two inches but on a complete full width heel.

"Perfect!" Krystal complimented the shoes. "Matching color, fairly sexy structure, and I can show Fox the pedicure he almost ruined this morning."

She put them on quickly and checked herself top to bottom in the mirror. She put one hand on her hip and leaned slightly. The girl liked what she saw. "I just hope he does too."

ooo

Simultaneously, the vulpine had run to his room when he got home. He didn't get a look at Krystal since her door was closed. There's wasn't time anyway. He had to get dressed right now.

"I imagine since I didn't tell Krystal much, she's probably gonna use her intuition as a woman to be formal and casual at the same time, somehow. Let's see if I can earn the rest of my gender a few points by doing the same thing", Fox said with a cocky grin.

He opened his closet and got undressed to his boxers. It seemed unnecessary to get dressed all over again, considering he had just showered right before he left, but he wanted to do it perfect. The first thing he grabbed were some nice faded blue jeans that were slightly baggy but fit well and looked decent. He put on two ankle socks with the NIKE logo on the sides. They were followed by two simple but new-looking black Reeboks. Fox looked in the mirror and tried to focus on his upperbody.

"What would be a good shirt for this? I'm not into that preppy crap (which kinda makes this harder and aside from that I'm a loyal fan of rock and roll) but I can't wear just a T-shirt. And quite frankly polos are for those rich ass dudes. If only 'metros' had decided to look cool, I'd have some better inspiration right now!' Fox exclaimed, annoyed.

He scanned the closet and something caught his eye. Fox let out a curious hum and grabbed its clothes-hanger. It was a black long-sleeve formal shirt, a button-up, with no other colors. There were about fifteen stripes that went over the shirt, but were still black. They just were somewhat more glossy and shiny than the other sections of the shirt. It looked perfect for the evening.

Fox whistled as he looked at it. "Damn. This looks pretty good." He put on a white under shirt then put on the button-up. "Yeah. I'm really diggin' this. I hope Krystal does."

He made his way to the door and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes."

Krystal made her way to her door and took a deep breath. "Well, here goes."

Fox turned the knob and pulled the door open.

Krystal turned the handle and pulled the door open.

The two doors across from each other in the hallway opened at the same time. Fox and Krystal each stepped out and looked at each other in silence.

"_Oh my. He…he looks so handsome."_ She noticed his shirt. "_Aww what a sweetheart. He's wearing a formal shirt for the occasion_", Krystal thought as she looked at him.

"_Oh my God. She…she looks so beautiful, l..like an angel." _As she had hoped, Fox caught a glimpse of her nails. _ "Aw that's cute. She painted her nails for the occasion_", Fox thought as he looked at her.

"You look...incredible", they said to each other at the same time. They blushed for a few seconds then laughed.

Fox cleared his throat. "Uh ..wow. I'm honored that I get to take out a lady as unbelievably beautiful as you", Fox complimented with a chuckle.

"You think you're fortunate? I'm flattered to have been asked out by such a handsome young fox", Krystal returned the compliment with her own cute laugh.

Fox blushed. That laugh was always a turn on to him.

"Well Krys, it's 4:57. Shall we be going?" he asked her.

She smiled and put on her red jacket. "Let's", she said in very inviting tone.

Fox put on his gray sports coat and gave her a sly smile. "Race you to the door!" Before he even finished his sentence he turned and made a sprint down the hall way. Krystal followed less than a second after him. At the banister Fox hopped up on the banister and slid down, jumping off at the bottom. As soon as he spun around Krystal was almost at the bottom of the banister and jumped towards him. He caught her in his arms, with her own around his neck.

"What do I win?" he asked coyly.

Krystal put one hand on his face and leaned in to kiss him. Neither of the two pulled away.

Falco just happened to walk in to the living room holding his phone. "Hey Fox, did you unpack the charg-!" He stopped in his tracks as he looked at his best friend mak-ing with they're newest teammate. "Uh…whoah. Nevermind. Sorry." He turned around and went to the kitchen.

The two foxes hadn't even noticed the Avian at all. Eventually Fox broke up the kiss. "Okay I need some air. Let's get this date started."

They walked out to Fox's car and he opened the passenger door. "Your chariot, milady", he said with a bow. Krystal gave him a peck and got in. Fox closed her door and walked over to the other side and got in. Fox turned the car on and looked at Krystal.

"You call it. What's first? Dinner or the fun?" he asked.

Krystal put a finger to her chin and let out a hum. "How about I'll choose that we go to dinner first, but as for the fun, …I really like surprises." She finished her sentence with a very fun, sexy voice.

A good friend of Fox's started to come up for a visit from below.

Almost instantly his inner voice came in to help.

"_Aw fuck. Come on! Dude, not now. Put it away._!"

"What do I do? What do I do?"

"_Ok. Don't panic. Think of something gross._"

"Ok……..……EWWWWWW!"

"_What? What happened?_"

"I though of Slippy POLE DANCING! EUGH!"

"_EWWW! YOU SICK FUCK!_"

"Oh shit. It worked."

"_Gee_, _I fucking hope so! Jesus. Sick-minded son of a bitch_."

The third member of the party snapped the two back to reality. "Fox, are you ok? What are you staring at?"

Fox snapped out of it. "Huh? Oh. Nothin Krys. I was just letting the car heat up a little bit." He fixed his mirror and buckled up. "All right then. You said dinner. And I just happen to know the perfect place.

ooo

Probably the best restaurants are usually the ones with great food, an atmosphere that welcomes all people, fair prices and good folks working there. If you were to ask Fox if he had a place like that, he'd probably tell you to head over to the '_WestBeach Distillery'_. It was a nice well built spot, wood-framed yet modern looking, and sat near a beach cliffside. Its large parking lot sat next to it, almost completely full, but yielded a spot for Fox to pull into. As soon as the car stopped, he got out of the car and made his way towards Krystal's side to open the door. She beat him too it, but he offered his hand to help her out.

"My…such a gentleman. I'll remember that." Krystal closed her door and put her arms around his arm. Fox grinned at her. "Allow me the pleasure of escorting the lady?"

Krystal laughed as the two walked to the restaurant and went inside. They stopped in front of an empty waiting stand.

"Hmmm. I guess there's good business tonight. Hope we can get a table," Fox remarked to Krystal and himself.

"Come now. Zere's always room for my favorite customer," came a cheery voice that came out of nowhere.

Fox and Krystal turned to be face to face with a white Cat, roughly in her early forties. She smiled a big smile as she ran to Fox and gave him a big hug. "Bonjour Fox! Oh I missed you! Look at you, handsome as ever, all grown up now. Still my little Fox on ze inside, though!"

McCloud returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. "Its great to see you, Mrs. Ryland. It's good to see some familiar faces here. How have you been?" Fox asked with a warm smile.

"I've been fine, hon. I wish to know about you, always placing yourself in such dangerous missions and adventures. I worry about you. You are like a nephew to moi. And what iz zis? A lovely young lady on your arms? C'est tres jolie, n'est pas?" Mrs. Ryland asked as her eyes scanned Krystal, head to toe.

"Oui," Fox answered. "Easily the most beautiful woman I know, both inside and out. Mrs. Ryland, I would like you to meet my very good friend and date for the evening, Krystal."

Krystal blushed and shook the Cat's hand politely. Madame Ryland then kissed each side of her face. "Bonjour, Madame Ryland. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile. "I am confused though, how long have you two known each other?" the vixen asked curiously.

Mrs. Ryland smiled as she rubbed the top of Fox's head. "Zis handsome young man has been somezing of an adopted nephew to moi since he came to my restaurant when he was only a young child with his parents. Ze Lord rest zeir souls. He has been my little Fox for as long as I have known him. And he iz zuch a nice boy, would you not agree young lady?"

Krystal kissed Fox's burning red cheek and answered, "Definitely, I'm the fortunate one here to have been asked out by him."

Mrs. Ryland nudged Fox. "Looks like you have truly found a keeper, zis lovely blue rose of a girl." She stepped back and looked at them both "However, even roses need to be fed. Come with moi, I think zere is a table for you," the cat said kindly as she led the two foxes to their seats.

She gave them a table more towards the middle of the room, surrounded by other people enjoying their meals. The sound was quiet but pleasant, gentle music playing mixed with the light sound of many different conversations going on all at the same time: not too loud, not too quiet, just perfect. The table had two plates set nicely with a folded napkin and silverware for each. The center was decorated with a beautiful glass vase holding three beautiful roses, bright red as a cherry.

Fox pulled out Krystal's chair and pushed it in as she sat down. He went to his own and set the napkin in his lap, as did Krystal. Mrs. Ryland handed them each a menu. "For your interest, zere is a section in ze menu meant for 'dinner for two' specials. I highly recommend zem," she commented with a wink. Before leaving, she took one of the decorative roses and broke off part of the stem. She leaned towards Krystal and placed the Rose in her blue hair. "Zere we are. Zuch a beautiful girl. You are more zan welcome to keep zat. It compliments you so well," the cat said before leaving the two vulpines alone.

Krystal turned to Fox. "She's such a sweet woman." Fox nodded. "Very true," he agreed. "But I say she comes in at a close second, behind you," he followed, smiling.

Krystal blushed. "You're the sweetie here, if you ask me. Let's save some remarks for later though. I can't wait to try the food here," the vixen said excitedly.

Fox found the specials in the menu. His eyes searched the entire page then seemed to stop. "Say Krys, how does this sound to you? _Cornerian venison in an au jus glaze for two, served with Katina garden salad and an eastern- Macbeth-grown assortment of roasted vegetables.. Comes with desert and a bottle of_ The Gods'Vine_ red wine._ Whaddya think?" he asked his date.

The description made the young woman's mouth water so much she almost drowned herself. "That sounds delicious," Krystal answered, slightly hungrily.

"Hmmm. Someone sounds pretty hungry," Fox chuckled at Krystal's response. She giggled herself, in that same way she always does. Under the table Fox noticed some response to the laughter "downstairs" and discreetly punched himself in the nuts.

Krystal looked at his facial expression quizzically. "Um..Fox, are you ok? Your eyes are watering."

Fox thought quickly. "Oh..uh..I'm fine. I just..uh..was looking at the shine in your eyes," he lied smoothly.

Krystal grinned at him. "I know you're hiding something, but since you're so cute tonight and full of flattering remarks, I'll let it go," she said jokingly.

Fox felt his mojo and decided to try a barrage of compliments, but was trying to plan ahead a bit.

"_All right McCloud, how do we wanna do this?I don't wanna sound cliché poetic, but I don't wanna sound like a retard either. Just be honest, and get it just right. Relax. Sub-conscious, I'm expecting help. Now let's go_."

Fox decided to just be confident about it. They were already on the date, so what was the point of just worrying? He started up, remembering not to stutter or let his voice crack.

"Thanks for the warning, officer. Hehe." Fox was already feeling comfortable, though he even felt that last one was a little crappy. "But honestly though, Krystal, I'd like to tell you, out of all the girls and women I've ever met, you easily have the prettiest- no, most beautiful eyes," Fox said calmly and clearly.

"Krystal blushed. "Thank you Fox," she giggled. "I honestly love yours the most out of any guy I've ever met too. No lie. They're so green and comforting. And they have a certain confidence in them. I sincerely adore them."

Fox's face turned completely crimson. He thanked Christ for his fur. "Thanks Krystal. But ya know, it's not just your eyes. From your cute nose, to your shapely ears, to your sweet, innocent smile, ...I don't know if I've ever told you, and not to sound too bold, but I know I've thought it more times than I could count. You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful vixen I know."

Fox was blushing harder than ever in the midst of the silence that had ensued. His face felt warm enough to grill a steak. He couldn't believe what just jumped out of his mouth. All the feelings that had always filled his head but could never get out. After all this time, he finally confessed his most prominent thought since the day he met her out loud.

To Fox's great surprise, ….. he was starting to feel good. Really good.

Krystal's blush was no slouch in comparison to Fox's. It actually gave his a run for its money. Of course, Fox hadn't noticed it due to Krystal's shining blue fur. She didn't make a surprised, wide-eyed flattered face like Fox was anticipating. She merely put a hand to her mouth as it curved into her sexy smile. She let out yet another one of those adorable giggles that made Fox's heart melt.

She blinked in a seductive fashion then smiled at Fox.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn", she said with a laugh. "I've also wanted to say this, but always felt it would be too strong and well, a little awkward. But, because you've set the field, you've given me the best opportunity here. So I'm going to take it."

Fox was confused, but stayed relaxed. She was smiling, so he felt he should smile right back. Obviously, her next statement was seemingly going to be a good thing. And it was.

"Fox," Krystal began, " I've seen so many guy's faces and have known many men as well as boys during my travels. And yet, you have undoubtedly proved to be the most handsome fox with most comforting smile I've ever known in my life. And if that's not the truth that I have just told you, then may the forces of nature lash at me with a bolt of lightning right here."

Fox just looked at her and, when she finished, seemed to look outside. Krystal's curiosity was piqued.

"Oh shit. Rain cloud," Fox said with a blank face.

Krystal just burst out with that. Not just her simple chuckle, but heartily laughed. It had honestly caught her off guard and she found it hysterical.

"Hahahahaha. Oh wow. Hahaha. I'm sorry Fox. Hahaha. Oh my. You delivered that absolutely perfectly. Hahaha ha ha..ah." She calmed down and cleared her throat. "But seriously though Fox, every word I said, I meant 200.

Fox chuckled. "Hehehe. I know. I believe you. And I'm very grateful for your words. You really know how to make a fox feel special, Krys."

"Likewise. These past few days, you've been treating me like a princess. Should I be expecting a glass slipper in the future?" She asked chuckling.

Fox gave her a sly look. "Sorry. No slipper with me. I hope you can settle for this," he said smirking.

Her face became curious again. "Huh? Settle for what, DiiyYAAAAAHAHAHAHA!" She couldn't finish her question as the sensation made itself known. Something furry and slightly itchy tickled the edge of her paw as her leg was crossed. She instantly jerked her paw away.

Krystal returned Fox's smile. "Naughty boy. You and your tail watch out. I might be tempted to get revenge," she said almost invitingly.

Fox chuckled. "Good luck. I'm not ticklish. Besides I think you really liked it but just won't act like it."

Krystal kept her smile. "Hmmm. Maybe. If you're a good boy tonight, who knows? I might be tempted to let you try it tonight," she said with a wink. "You're right. It did feel good, verrrry..good," she purred.

Fox, again, threw a punch at his teabags. "Hmmm. May I apologize and offer to compensate with a McCloud brand massage?"

Krystal kept up that sexy expression. "How about a little bit of both, if it's alright?"

Fox winked. "My pleasure," he said, matching her look.

Krystal's face became stern. "What exactly do you mean by 'pleasure' Fox?"

Fox's mind instantly started to panic.

"_OH VERY NICE, DIP SHIT! EXCELLENT CHOICE OF WORDS. REALLY!_"

"FUCK YOU! You're the one with the shitty vocab!"

Fox got his mind back on the matter at hand and instantly tried to mend it.

"NO no no. Krystal, please. I-I didn't mean it like.like that! I just meant-er.. I was just –uh…oh God I'm sorry if that came out like that. I didn't mean it like that! Honest! I-"

Krystal put her finger to his mouth and hushed him. Fox looked down at her hand and just started to get very scared. Krystal just looked at him with an angry face. Fox was waiting to get hit or something, so he shut his eyes in anticipation. Then, after a few seconds, Krystal's frown, kinda faltered. The corners of her lips began to curve upwards. She couldn't fight it anymore and started laughing hard again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAOHHAHAMYHAHAHGODHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

She was in hysterics! She couldn't breathe and tears fell from her eyes. It left Fox completely dumbfounded.

She calmed down like before, but this time leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Fox was still dumbfounded, but now also felt like laughing also, for some idiotic reason.

"Uh…Krystal," he began, "what..uh..er….huh?"

She smiled at him. "Sorry hon. I couldn't resist…..Oh my God you looked like you were going to piss yourself! Hahahahaha. Sorry again. I just wanted to pull a little prank, because you had it coming. Feel good or not, you can't tickle my feet unexpectedly and just get away with it. Hehe," she chuckled at him.

As soon as his heart started beating at normal speed again, Fox regained his composure. "That sounds like a challenge to me. Just for that, I'll make sure you won't forget tonight," he said with a chuckle of his own.

Krystal smiled and slid her paw across his tail, smirking and holding back small giggles. "That sounds pretty exciting. I can't wait." She purred again.

The now very aroused Fox was about to respond when Mrs. Ryland appeared holding her notepad. "Have ze lovebirds made zeir choice?"

Fox and Krystal simultaneously blushed. Fox looked back up at Mrs. Ryland and smiled at her. "Yes we have. Could we get the venison item from the specials' menu please? It sounds awesome."

Mrs. Ryland smiled at him and jotted it down. "Oui. Of course. It iz one of my own preferences actually. It should be ready in about half an hour. Be back soon."

Fox and Krystal basically just started up the small talk again, with fox saying how he went to see Peppy and Krystal talking about the little spats and insults between Slippy and Falco while they were unpacking.

"..and it was pretty embarrassing, for once, on Falco's part," Krystal commented before taking a sip of her water.

Fox listened with great interest. "Really? Why? What happened?"

Krystal put the water down. "They started tugging each on side of the bag. Slippy tried to move his hands closer but grabbed the zipper and so he pulled it open. And then," she started laughing again, "then all these pictures of some Felinian girl named Katt spilled out of her in an array of several bathing suits. Falco's eyes widened so big he looked like Slippy!"

Fox put his hand to his snout to tame his hysterical laughter. "Hahaha. Oh man. He told me he burned those last summer. Damn, I feel bad for him. He says he's moved on but he just can't forget."

Krystal's curiosity was piqued. "Hm? She some sort of ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She has kinda the 'arrogant' factor like he does. So they never really worked things out when the relationship got rocky. It's a shame though. They were good together."

The vixen's ears fell. "Oh no. Poor thing. I guess that would explain the reason for the cocky façade."

Fox ears drooped too. "I know what you mean. He needs to find somebody el-"

Just then Mrs. Ryland had appeared with their dinner.

"Sorry to interrupt. Zere you are. Ze venison special. Bon appetite!"

The two ate their food and loved. Everything was cooked to perfection. The wine was also excellent. Krystal stopped at two glasses though, claiming she was a lightweight.

Mme. Ryland came back and took their plates, and then dropped off their dessert.

"Mmmm," Fox said as he took in the familiar aroma. "Tiramisu. The very best on Corneria. You'll love this."

Krystal picked up her fork and took a bite. She coughed a couple of times after giving it a few chews.

"Oh my. That's why I don't drink coffee. You're right though Fox, this is absolutely delicious."

"What'd I tell ya? " he said grinning. Fox thought it was turn to spice her up. He couldn't let her have all the fun. "Oh Krystal?"

"Hm?" she looked up from her slice.

"You might want to eat all of that" he said with a concerned look.

She looked a little worried. "Oh. Of course. But why the nervous look?"

He turned his fake expression into a sly smile. "You're gonna need your energy tonight."

She chuckled to herself and winked at him. "I'll be sure to."

They finished their cakes and got set to leave.

Madame Ryland came by so escort them out. "I truly hope ze two of you enjoyed you meals, and that you had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you so much for coming."

"Oh no. Thank you Mrs. Ryland. I had such a lovely time here. Yours is probably the best restaurant I've been to," Krystal chimed. She gave her a big hug.

The cat kissed the sides of her face again. "You are welcome here anytime my dear. And now for my little boy"

Fox chuckled as he walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "It was really great to see you again. And thank you so much for everything this evening. It's very appreciated."

"Ze pleasure was all mine. And it is us who appreciate your choosing us."

"Anytime Mrs. Ryland. By the way how much for everything?"

"Not one penny. And don't argue. I can see ze love amonst the two of you. Such a thing shouldn't come with prices. Besides, as I said, It was great to have you back."

Fox pondered, then answered, "Well, I won't argue with that. But then you can't argue with this." He took her hand and put 80 credits in it. "Think of it as a tip. He then leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Not to eat and run, but the night's still young. We're gonna be heading out. Thank you again."

She put the money away knowing in half a second Fox could sprint to the car before she could give it back.

"You are very welcome. And Krystal it was lovely meeting you. The two of you enjoy your evening, oui? Au Revoir."

"Have a good night Mrs. Ryland," Fox called back.

"You too Mrs. Ryland. Au Revoir," Krystal called as well.

The two went outside, where Fox helped Krystal into the car. He started it up and they were off.

Ooo

The thing about Corneria was that, even with all the lights from the city, vehicles and whatever else, the stars were always very visible.

Just along the Highway, Krystal looked through her window at the stars and sighed.

Fox smirked. "You read my mind."

Krystal looked up. "Huh?"

"You were looking at the stars right?" Fox asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Aren't they beautiful, Fox. To think we fly through them almost everyday, but you can never get enough of them."

"I know what you mean," Fox answered. "Particularly the radiant blue one sitting in the passenger seat."

Krystal silently turned away from her window and leaned towards Fox and kissed his cheek. She then nuzzled his neck, and he did the same, still paying attention to the road.

She smiled at him warmly. "I love you."

Fox froze. The car stood completely silent. He palms started sweating like crazy and he felt like he swallowed his tongue. His mouth was dry, his body was tingling, and he was dumbstruck.

But….then, suddenly, his heart started beating with excitement. He felt like a computer that just got like rebooted with an upgrade.

Fox leaned in as she did for a passionate kiss. "I love you too."

Krystal got back into her normal tone. "So, what's next? As I recall, this part of the evening is up to you."

Fox remembered and gave it some thought. He kept his eyes about looking for any inspiration. After about a minute and a half, he spied a Grand Corneria Suites hotel. He'd been to this particular one before. It had really nice rooms with pretty good accommodations, an independent franchise restaurant on the bottom floor with outside seats, two pools, indoor and out, and it was coastal, so the hotel actually owned a large stretch of the beach right next to it.

Fox also noticed the hotel's front board was advertising for tonight an open door dance for the hotel's golden anniversary, from 8:00 until 2:30.

"Sweeeeeeeeet," thought Fox to himself.

Krystal noticed his grin. "What's up?" she asked with interest.

"Feel like staying at a nice hotel for the evening?" he answered with his own question.

"Oh. Well, I suppose that'd be lovely. The only dilemma is that the clothes you see before you are all I brought," she said with a silly smile.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Right near the lobby they have a little boutique for vacation clothes. You can get some shorts and a shirt, same for me. Sound any better?" Fox asked with hope.

Krystal put her hand to her chin. "Hmmm. All right then. I like it, a lot."

"Cool," Fox chimed. "By the way, if you're up for it, the hotel is having an open door dance. Would you-?"

The surprised vulpine was cut off by a kiss. Krystal ran her finger up Fox's chin. "I'd love to, Fox," she interrupted yet again with her seductive voice.

Fox couldn't have been more excited, though he hadn't really been to a dance since high school. He skipped the one at his air force graduation and just went to Hooters with Falco, because neither of them had dates and they figured they'd have more fun that way.

Krystal stretched back and smiled. "I haven't gotten a chance to dance in ages. I can't wait."

Fox raised his brows. "You really like dancing, huh?"

"Oh, heavens yes," she answered. "The thrill of the motion mixed with the rhythm of the music. No other thing like it, if you ask me. Once in a while I just dance in my dorm listening to whatever's on the radio."

Fox was impressed. "Awesome. Oh there's the lot entrance. As soon as I make the reservations, let's get some swimsuit clothes, put them in our room and head to the dance, cool?"

"Ice cold," she remarked with a silly smile.

Fox pulled into the lot and parked. He made his way to the front doors with Krystal and went inside. She almost fell back.

The interior design was beautiful. All sleek with a large amount of windows that allowed one to get a beautiful view of the lights outlining the building and the star flooded night sky, especially the roof. The floor was very sleek tile, much like a mall, but also filled with several exotic breeds of trees and bushes, not to mention small rivers with bridges and a waterfall, giving it that really charming forest atmosphere. Folks in business suits, teens in debutante and dance outfits, mothers walking with their children to the pools, couples walking to the restaurant or perhaps the beach, along with plenty of other people sitting at all the tables in the main lobby and discussing the dance to ensue.

A young snow leopard was working at the reception desk. He glanced over at Fox and Krystal. "Good evening sir, madame. Welcome to Grand Corneria Suites. How may I help you?" he asked as the two approached.

"Good evening to you too, sir," Krystal answered him. "And it's mademoiselle, unfortunately," she added with a chuckle.

"The same, sir," Fox told the leopard. "I'd like to get a room for the evening please, preferably A-class is there's one available."

The leopard turned to his computer and checked. "There's plenty. How about 318? Sound good?"

"Sounds great," Fox and Krystal said in unison. They also followed with a simultaneous blush.

The leopard plucked out the card key as soon as it was printed. "Here's your card key sir. Enjoy your-! Whoah. Wait a minute. Aren't you Fox Mcloud and Krystal from the Star Fox team?"

Fox looked concerned. "Um..well…yeah. Hey buddy, if you could, please don't tell anybody. I-," he got cut off.

The leopard finished for him, "You and Krystal are on a date, finally I might mention, and you wanna enjoy the magic of the evening without a bunch of fan boys and girls hittin' you up for your autograph, right?"

"Right," the celebrity answered.

"Sorry Mr. Mcloud, but unfortunately…." he began.

"_Shit_," the vulpines thought to themselves.

"Unfortunately I strongly encourage something between the two of you and just don't have it in me to mess up something that I want and that I'm sure you want for yourselves. Besides I would hope that you come back here for your honeymoon," he finished his sentence.

Fox sighed in relief. "Whew. Thanks buddy. Believe me, th-! Wh-what! Honeymoon? I'm not.., er,…she's not..uh…well yeah we're…but not like..."

Krystal laughed, "It's Sauria all over again. Come on, _honey,_ let's go." She pulled the crimson Fox away laughing. The leopard chuckled to himself and turned to his work as other customers walked in.

The foxes walked over to the little boutique/gift shop and got some swimsuits. Fox got some blue and white trunks, Krystal got a purple two-piece.

She waved her purchase around in a teasing fashion while Fox was looking at her. She put just below her eyes like a harem girl mask and winked.

Fox winked back and pulled his shirt up about 6 inches to show off his pack. Just to be funny he brought his shorts to his face and mimicked Krystal.

She put her hand to her mouth and started laughing.

Once they got their suits, they headed to their room to drop them off.

Krystal, again, was taken aback by her surroundings. The room was completely clean, white, soft carpeting, kitchen, couch, table, T.V., and in the next room was a large queen size bed. It also had a large sliding door with a balcony and view of the beach outside. Absolutely beautiful.

Krystal was standing in the bedroom looking at the view already as Fox came in and set his trunk on the side table. She looked at him and smiled. "Pretty big bed, huh Fox?"

Fox heard her, but wasn't caught off guard this time around. "Yep. Looks pretty comfy too. Hey when we wake up tomorrow, let me know how it felt."

Krystal knew he was prepared this time. "Where are you sleeping, tonight then?"

"On the floor," said Fox with a grin as he lay flat on the ground. "I'm a gentleman, after all."

Krystal climbed onto the bed, sitting in a model position, one hand on the mattress, the other moving up her thigh, very slowly. "I see. You'll probably be warm since, technically your elevation is lower."

"Got that right," Fox said as he stood back up.

Krystal looked at him and waved her hand around the bed spread. "I hope its not cold tonight. If it is, I don't suppose I could convince you to maybe leave your comfortable floor and ….keep me warm?"

Fox sat next to her and kissed her. "This fur does more than give me a red-orange color. But, I don't know if you'll even need my warmth tonight, even if it is cold."

Krystal didn't have a response for that one. "Hm? Why is that?"

Fox got off the bed and picked her up. "Cuz we're both gonna work up a sweat tonight. Let's dance."

"All right," Krystal said with a lot of energy. She hopped out of Fox's arms and hurried towards the door. Fox followed behind her.

ooo

Loud music. Multi-colored disco-style lights. Three talented deejays. And about five hundred furs dancing without a care in the world.

There's nothing like a dance for someone to completely let loose and have a kick-ass and memorable time. Fox and Krystal were going to make sure to take advantage of that.

The young couple finally made it to the front of the line and ran inside. They didn't waste any time getting started.

The deejays were playing '_Since you' been gone_' and everybody was jumping and shouting the chorus out.

Fox and Krystal joined the folks that were just dancing together instead of jumping. Fox grew up on real rock at the academy and wasn't about to rave to the new fake stuff. And Krystal just wanted to dance with Fox, there'd be plenty of time to be jumping up and down later.

A little while later and '_Crazy right now_' came on. As if it was rehearsed, every couple and pair switched their ravin' to freakin'.

Krystal may have been pretty foreign, but the message was loud and clear. She didn't waste a second to lean her ass on Fox's offspring factory.

Fox was surprised as hell but didn't show it. It's not like he was going to discourage what she was doing. He had actually already prayed for it three times. He got in rhythm with Krystal and they both started moving fast. The two would both look at the other's hands on Krystal's waist with the intense passionate expressions like that of a couple performing the tango.

Each was strongly enjoying the fun yet slightly erotic feel of the other, along with every other fur inside the hall. At the same time though, their minds were far, far away from sex. They were both, in light of all the doggy-style going on between them, just innocently enjoying their night with the other.

Fox yelled over all the noise, "Hey Krys! You never told me you were such a good dancer!"

Krystal called back, "I know this'll sound like a movie line but it helps when you have a talented partner!" She turned far enough to give him a kiss. She then turned her entire body around and jumped onto him.

Along with about half of the crowd, Fox was holdin' up his date under the legs for some mutual front contact. At the same time, Krystal leaned in and started to kiss Fox with major aggression.

Being a gentleman, Fox returned it.

The song started fading out and Krystal hopped off. "Oh that was soooo fun." She started dancing again. "Sorry, Fox, I need to get my legs goin."

Fox wiped his the sweat from his forehead. "Hold up. Let's get a drink first. You know how to take a guy's energy Krys."

They spent a good ten minutes relaxing at the table a bit. A drunkard came over and tried to offer Krystal a dance, and then start a problem. The ignorant bastard grabbed her arm, but unfortunately had no way of dodging the roundhouse that Krystal unleashed. He got up to try again, but Fox moved like a red bolt and caught him with a blow that sent three of the guy's teeth into one of the cups on the drink table.

A security worker walked up behind Fox and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sir, while that guy was probably very deserving of what you and your friend here just did, I'm afraid you'll have to-!"

When Fox turned to face him the security guard's mouth dropped. He took a good look at Fox and then glanced at Krystal and scanned her with his eyes, top to bottom. "Fox? Krystal?"

He took off his sunglasses and looked at them with a smile. Fox and Krystal immediately recognized their good friend.

"Bill!" the two vulpine said in unison.

Bill and Fox gave each other a hardy hug, and as soon as Fox let go, Krystal rushed in and gave him a big squeeze.

"Oh whoah. Dude I didn't know you work here now. What's the deal?" Fox asked, playfully punching the side of Bill's arm.

"I got called back after we were a quarter of the way done with the repairs thanks to the Aparoids. I'm just here to make a little extra green," Bill answered returning the fake punch.

"That's good to hear," Krystal chimed in. "A quarter of that damage is worth a price I don't think I could count," she joked. "Oh and uh…sorry about the ruckus, Bill. Fox was just being a gentleman, sort of." Krystal laughed as she took a look at the K.O. 'd drunk.

Bill laughed. "Don't worry about it. Seeing as that guy deserved it, I can let you guys slide. You actually just saved me from wasting the time to get rid of that douche bag. I-! Hey! Wait a minute!"

Fox and Krystal looked at each other quizzically and shrugged.

Bill had a stern look and pointed a finger at each of the two. He suddenly grinned at Fox. "You finally asked her out, after all this time, didn't you. This is a DATE, isn't it?"

Fox blushed and thanked the Lord God for his fur for the second time today. "Er…well…uh…yes." Fox scratched the back of his head.

Krystal approached him and put her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his burning red cheek. "Yeah. He asked me out, and I, with great excitement I might add, said yes. Got a problem?" she asked with a grin that looked just like Fox's.

Bill put his hand in front of him. "No. No. Didn't mean anything. I, along with, well, everyone, was wondering when you two would go on a date finally."

"Finally?" Fox said awkwardly.

"Well, yeah," Bill began, "you guys have always seemed like the perfect couple since you met. I mean, the two of you are like a couple of series main characters that everyone wants together. I mean, Fox, you saved her life on that mission you did with that dinosaur place, and Krystal, you're a talented pilot and have a hell of a lot combat skills. Your both old-school heroes like you'd see in some old Disney movie. Plus I wouldn't wanna cause a problem with you Krys. You got a good set of legs………….for kicking I mean."

Fox and Krystal could only respond by looking at him with wide eyes, and by blushing so hard the warmth could be felt for a few inches around their heads.

Bill started to feel awkward. "Um…I think I'll go bust someone, on the…uh…far opposite side of the room. Enjoy your dance guys. Oh, and good to see you."

The music seemed to fade as did Bill into the crowd. The deejay hit the records and mixed the fading song with a separate beat. They obviously weren't in harmony.

Fox finally found his ability to move. He then looked at Krystal. She was trying to focus on the new beat. It sounded a bit familiar.

"Now that that's outta the way, wanna dance?" he asked with a confident smile.

Krystal turned to him. "You bet. I absolutely love this song." She took a strong step with her foot and simultaneously shot her head sideways, in rhythm with the song. She looked up with cocky smile and pointed at Fox.

As the song went on, Krystal and Fox kept dancing intensely with each other the whole time.

Each of them was in another world, the same one though. It was just pure passion and fun, surrounded by rich energy and the heat of the other's body. Nothing could've stopped it, at least until the deejays announced that they'd be taking a quick break.

Fox wiped his perspiring forehead with his hand. Krystal put her hand to her chest and felt her heartbeat as she slowly let it return to normal. The two vulpine speedily headed to the refreshment table and downed a couple bottles of water.

"Wow. Damn Krystal, you know how to dance," Fox exclaimed.

"Glug…Likewise…glug, glug…Fox," Krystal answered between swallows of the refreshing water.

Fox cooled down for a bit and then had an idea. "Hey Krystal? It's gettin' pretty hot in there, and we're both soaked. Wanna go hit the pool and chill a little?"

"Perfect timing, Fox," Krystal said as she finished the bottle.

The two tired dancers started heading back to their room to grab their trunks/bikini.

ooo

_SPLASH!_

It's so hypnotic how the light shown through water makes that strange jiggling pattern on the pool floor. Fox stopped for a moment, after his obnoxious cannonball, to look at it. He didn't have to come up any time soon, he could hold his breath for a pretty long time. He felt like he could look at it all day; the lights, the calm blue surface, the tranquil sound, the…blue foot?

Krystal stepped on his forehead and gently kicked him downwards, then proceeded to swim away. The red-furred fox shook his head and swam after her, but below.

Above the water, Krystal stopped her swim to turn and look for her date. She didn't see anything. They were the only two in the pool, and in the pool area for that matter. She turned around to see if he had gotten behind her. Still no sign of him. Krystal scratched the top of her head. She then felt something jolt up her leg, through her lungs and out of her mouth in the form of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! FOX! HAHASTAHAPIHIHIHIT!" Krystal exclaimed through the laughter. She was splashing about trying to grab onto anything, but she was in the middle of the pool. She could only wriggle and kick as much as she could, which wasn't much.

It stopped soon enough and Fox popped up in front of her, taking in a big gasp of air. He was looking at her with a devious smirk. "Kitchy koo," he said quietly with a big, goofy smile.

She looked at him with a pouting face. "That wasn't fair," she said trying to sound like a kid. "You held my ankles."

"And they're beautiful. He he," fox chuckled.

"Sometimes you're like a twenty-seven year old kid."

"And you're my twenty four ear old playmate."

Krystal stifled a chuckle. "Ya know, you're right." She swam to the pool ledge and picked a pressure water gun, for the kids that swim.

The vixen grinned at Fox as she loaded the gun. "Thirsty?"

Fox dove immediately. Watching her from below he tried to sneak around her on the pool bottom, but he couldn't seem to avoid her targeting. He came up slowly and tried to juke her shot by sticking his head up then quickly to the left. She managed to knick his ear.

Fox sat Indian-style in the water, a lot like Goku, trying to contemplate his solutions. Then a few ideas came to him. First he went as low as he could at the opposite end, then came up quickly for a big gasp of air. Krystal landed a good hit just as Fox submerged. As soon as he got low enough, he started to blow out a lot of bubbles towards the top. After about three seconds, Fox swam towards Krystal as low as he could. His plan was working. She was aiming where the bubbles led her to believe he was going to come up for air.

Meanwhile up top, Krystal was aiming her gun at the spot with a smile. "Have a drink, hon," she said slyly. Suddenly a hand burst out from behind her and grabbed the gun. As she was caught off guard, Fox continued his tickled assault under her arm, which sent her into hysterics.

The two vulpine wrestled around with each other in the pool for a few minutes, until finally Krystal called a truce.

"Wanna' go to the hot tub, Krys? It's getting pretty chilly in here," Fox suggested.

Krystal nodded and they both climbed out of the pool. Krystal stepped in slowly, adjusting her body to the heat slowly.

Fox walked in as if nothing was happening. It burned like hell, but he knew it was better to get used to it all at once and quickly. He lay back against the ledge and sighed with relief.

Krystal scooted over to him and cuddled against his body. Fox put his arm around her shoulder and leaned his head on hers.

"You know," Krystal began, " we should definitely do this again. Very soon. I mean the Great Fox is a big ship. I'm sure we could spend more time together like this. Maybe even go back to Sauria and stay at Cape Claw for a few days with everyone?"

"That sounds great," Fox answered.

The two sat in silence for a while in deep thought, feeling the physical and spiritual comfort of the other's body against their own. They each shared a mutual thought and spoke it at the same time:

"I wish my parents could have met you."

The two looked at each other in surprise, and then looked away blushing. Fox spoke first. "Krystal? What were they like? Your mother and father I mean."

Krystal felt her eyes moisten a bit as she smiled in fond memory. "My father, Rain-Storm, 'Rai-saeta' in out native tongue. He was truly a kind fox. He had never disciplined me physically, cuz' he never had to, and had been the kindest soul I'd ever known. He taught me all I know about combat. He was a bit taller than you, and had piercing blue eyes. His fur was a darker blue than mine, and it faded into areas of black. He used to play with me all the time when I was a child, when he wasn't hunting with the other men."

"And your mother?" Fox inquired.

"My mother, Sapphire, was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had light blue fur, gorgeous fur, shapely ears and the most gentle, prettiest green eyes in the galaxy. She was compassionate, very gentle and feminine. She was always there keeping an eye on me, making me feel joy whenever I was in the deepest depression."

Fox looked at her. "She must have been beautiful to have been your mother. And I can imagine your dad must have been an incredible combatant, the way you fight and all. Do you uh…think he would've liked me?"

"I know he would," Krystal smiled. "After everything you've done for me, you are definitely the only one my father would feel safe with entrusting my well-being to. And my mother and I were very much alike. I love you, and she definitely would have adored you."

"Thanks, Krystal," Fox spoke with a calm joy.

"What about your parents Fox? The other day, when you were making breakfast, I could've sworn I saw you smiling with a tear in your eye. Were you thinking about them?"

Fox blushed and turned his head to the side a bit. "I was thinking about my mother.

Vixy McCloud. Cooking reminded me of when she was still alive when I was little kid. She'd make breakfast for all three of us every morning and she was a beautiful vixen. She did for me what your mom did for you. If there was a storm, she'd make the sun rise with a kiss."

Krystal gave him a tight hug, not of romance, but of sincere love and care. "Um, Fox? I've wondered for a long time. I've heard traces of it now and then from the others, but didn't really want to ask you before." Krystal was a little afraid of Fox's reaction and took a deep breath. "What was your father like?"

It was Fox's turn to feel the hot tears run well up in his eyes. The memories vividly appeared in his mind as they did so many nights of his life.

"My father's name was James McCloud. Father. Husband. Hero."

"Fox?" Krystal spoke.

"He was a hero of the Lylat system, and the greatest fox I've ever known. He taught me from when I was small all I know about fighting, shooting a blaster, flying the Arwings- everything. He was a kind man, always out to do the right thing, no matter what the cost. Unfortunately we didn't know how great a cost."

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked attentively.

"My father pursued Andross during his second assault on the Lylat system, eight years before you and I met. He was betrayed by Pigma (he used to be on Star Fox) and was killed by Andross. Peppy narrowly escaped. And in the end, my father ultimately helped me avenge his own death."

"Wait, you told me that you were by yourself when you fought Andross ten years ago, the last time we were on the subject," Krystal interjected.

Fox sighed. "I have a secret. I never told anyone, not even Peppy about this." He paused for a moment as he let the memories form in his head. "When I fought Andross, I destroyed enough of him to reveal his true form, a large bulging brain and two eyes. Don't ask how cuz that one escaped me too. This was before I fought him in Sauria's orbit when you saw him. He had a sensitive point towards the back and I took it out with my lasers. Then…."

_The massive head shook in pain as the piercing blue hyper lasers struck it in it's eyes. Andross roared with pain. His flesh started to burn and he seemed to explode. Left standing in the aftermath of the explosion was a giant tentacle shaking brain with two electrically attached eyeballs. _

"_Only I have the brains to rule Lylat!" was the brain's remark, a pitiful pun that still held destructive meaning._

_Fox looked at him from inside the cockpit, and since he still had eyebrows, he could more than match the glare of Andross's electrically linked eyes. "So Andross, you show your true form."_

_The determined pilot adjusted his wings to all-range mode. Fox hit the boost and flew forward. With only a second to spare, Fox launched a burning red smart bomb between the eyes and detonated it, turning them into cinders. The brain roared with pain and teleported behind Fox, trying to hit him with bombs and capture his Arwing in his tentacle grasp. The hero pulled a quick somersault and fired like mad at the brain's soft, vulnerable bulging mass until it exploded. The brain seemed to pause. _

_Despite having no mouth, it spoke out to Fox, "If I go down, I'm taking you with me!"_

_Andross detonated himself in a massive explosion. Fox's Arwing started to get caught in the blast. Feeling that his position was one that he couldn't escape, he felt a great fear, and screamed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

_Fox could only sit in his cockpit and wait for his death to come. His only comfort was the thought that his death had served his purpose. Things remained silent._

………_. "Don't ever give up, my son," came a voice through the silence. _

_Fox's ears twitched and he blinked. He'd know that voice anywhere. "F-Father!"_

_The path became clear as Fox saw an Arwing and followed it towards the tunnel system that had brought him to Andross's lair. _

"_Follow me Fox."_

_Fox felt the explosions around him, the heat of the burning fires. His adrenaline soared as he felt a great thrill. He set his boosters to the max and chased after his father's spirit. They were coming up on a fork in the tunnel system. _

_James hung a quick right turn. "This way, Fox," he said calmly._

_Fox felt nervous and almost lost sight of James on one of the turns. Fox managed to get a glimpse of him and made it, but James had already gotten to the next turn. The younger McCloud felt fear grip him. What would he do? If he made the wrong turn he would die._

"_Never give up. Trust your instincts." _

_Fox closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He made a right turn and found himself facing the tunnel's exit. He had made the right choice!_

_He followed James and pushed his speed to the maximum._

"_You've become so strong, Fox." ………………_

"Da da DA-DUM. Da da DA-DUM! Da da Dum DUM. Da da Dum DUMMMM!" Fox got his mind caught up in the memory and started to hum some background music.

"Um Fox," Krystal started to ask. "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that. But, anyway, yeah. That's what happened. As a last means attempt at saving us, he made his final appearance and helped me escape the explosion.

Krystal stayed silent, trying to absorb all Fox had said and think about it. She couldn't think of how to respond to such a tale.

"Fox, I….wow. I…I just….I mean that you….and he….wow," was the only thing Krystal could come up with.

It finally began to clear a little bit and she started to find the words. "Fox," she began, "I can't say anything else except that I'm honored and truly grateful, that you would confide in me, something like this."

She felt tears form in her eyes again. Fox lifted his finger to her chin and brought her eyes to his own. "It's because I love you," Fox said as he looked at her with a gentle smile. She could see that his eyes were moistening as well. Krystal just looked at him and felt her throat tighten. She began to form a smile. It wasn't passionate, romantic or seductive. It was a smile of pure love, gratefulness and joyful relief, the relief that she felt from Fox's trust in her. The tears ran down in her face, quickly and abundantly, and the same began to happen to Fox.

"Krystal!"

"Fox!"

The two exclaimed the other's name as they locked in an embrace. Each held the other so tightly as to never let go. The love between them had just been proven to be the purest of any kind in that moment. After a minute or so, they both pulled back a little bit, still holding each other, so they could lock their eyes.

Neither so much as moved or said a word at first. Krystal then began to slowly lean forward. Her face looked nervous and hesitant. With little distance between their faces, Krystal curled her blue lips into a kiss and planted them against Fox's. Their eyes closed as they felt a new sensation. Fox and Krystal were both experiencing this new feeling.

It was as if they were experiencing their first kiss all over again, but it was somehow different. Things were brand new, yet clearer than before. A love so genuine, so beautiful that it could only be experienced by those with innocent hearts. Fox and Krystal's spirits were linked now, two entities not complete without each other. They saw that now and forever, they would be one, that they would be there for the other, through the good, through the bad, and all in between, they were linked by love in mind, body and spirit and nothing could break it.

The moment could have perhaps lasted longer, but Fox began to notice that the night lights were starting to turn off.

"Hey Krystal. It's getting' pretty late. Let's get to our room and catch our forty winks, eh? Fox said as he helped her out of the hot tub.

"Sounds good, Fox," she answered gently.

They headed back to their room, arm in arm. Fox slid the card through the lock and opened the door to the calm quiet room. There was a perfect full moon outside and I managed to light up the entire room somewhat. Krystal walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Fox remained in the bedroom.

Less than a minute later, Krystal came out wearing her small night dress. It hung roughly five inches above her knees. It was a shining, glossy cream color and looked beautiful. Krystal set her clothes on a side chair and saw Fox doing something she wasn't expecting. He was setting up two extra blankets, one on the floor like a mattress, and another for, well, a blanket.

A couple seconds passed and Fox noticed her shadow. He turned to see her and swallowed almost a metric gallon of saliva when he saw Krystal's apparel. He was just wearing his regular boxers and light gray sleeping shorts.

"What's up?" he asked her after another two seconds.

"Not much. But um…. what are you doing?" she asked, already sure of the answer.

"Oh. I'm setting up an improvised bed. You're taking the main bed," he said sweetly.

Krystal chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Fox?"

"Yes Krys'?"

" I'd like you to join me in that bed, you know."

All of Fox's muscles froze. His ears shot up, his eyes widened and his heart began to pound like a drum.

" Er…Krystal. I…I couldn't. I mean, for how long we've known each other, we haven't shared much other than a couch, and that was sitting. Don't you think it's a little early to share a bed?"

"Oh come on. You'll like it. Besides, it's cold out. I could sure use someone to keep me warm and toasty."

"Well…I…no, no. Sorry Krystal but I wouldn't feel right. But what I can do..," Fox cut himself off as he dragged the blankets next to the bed.

"..is set up right next to the bed. How's that?"

Krystal sat on the bedside and faced him. "You're no fun."

With that, she grabbed a pillow and slugged his head. He definitely didn't see that coming. Krystal laughed and tried to crawl backwards, but Fox shook off the hit and grabbed her ankle. Krystal fell forward onto the soft bed and laughed some more. She then began to burst out with wild laughter.

"AAAH! NO! FAHAHAHAHAHAX! STOP! STOP! IHIHIHIHIHIHIT TICKLES! NO! STOP IT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Fox had one arm wrapped around her ankles and was deviously tickling Krystal's light-blue feet swiftly, for the second time, except now he didn't have the underwater disadvantage.

Krystal managed to shake herself free and jumped on Fox. The two started to playfully wrestle, but more in a canine manner. They were rolling on the ground, trying to pin the other and bite the other slightly on the ear. Krystal's growl almost turned on Fox as much as her purr. Fox had Krystal pinned, but she had her fangs grasped onto Fox's ear.

"Eyuh gib uf?" Krystal mouthed through her teeth.

Fox growled and shook his ear loose. Krystal started snapping at it while Fox started to nibble her neck. Krystal succumbed to the relaxing sensation and stopped the biting.

"Hmm. That feels good. I still won though," Krystal said as Fox continued nibbling. He rolled off and slowed his heartbeat down. She was doing the same, and becoming a little drowsy. After a minute, Fox got one knee and picked up Krystal. He carried her to the bed and gently lay her down. Krystal watched him lovingly as he began to pull the blanket over her body.

"You're really a sweetheart, ya' know that?" Krystal asked, with a laugh.

"I've got a good teacher," Fox said with his own chuckle.

He kneeled and kissed her lips good night.

The sleepy fox turned to get in his little spot but Krystal put her hand on his shoulder.

"Fox? Would you mind just…staying with me until I'm asleep. Please?"

The young vulpine laughed to himself. There was no way in Corneria that he could say no to that voice. He climbed into bed next to her. "All right. Just until you're asleep."

Krystal was satisfied with his answer. "Thank you."

She motioned backwards and snuggled against Fox's chest and neck. Fox put his arms around hers and wrapped them around to her front. He kissed her cheek gently, sweetly. He could feel her legs shiver a little bit, so he wrapped his tail around her thighs. He pulled the blanket high enough to cover her shoulders, while he kept her neck warm with his snout and body heat. All that had happened today summed up could not compare with the pleasure they felt right now.

"I love you, Krystal."

"I love you too, Fox."

The lovers slept, under the full moon.


	6. True Love

(I bet you all thought it was over in the last one. In the words of chappelle, "Got ya bitches!" Naw, I'm just playin. Enjoy!)

**Chapter 5**

10:00 AM STARFOX HOUSEHOLD

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Part of Falco's annoying-list qualities was the fact that he was one of those folks who knocked with an irritating rhythm, kind of like the typical little brother.

"Hey Foxie! Yo. I'm goin' to the Shop Center. Fat boy polished off all the Oreos. You want anything?" Falco yelled from behind the door.

There was no answer.

"Must be sleeping," he said to himself. He turned to Krystal's door and said the same thing. Again, he was met with no answer.

"The hell? Hello? Little girl blue? Come blow your frickin' horn if ya want anything from the shop."

Still nothing.

"Oh well. No skin off my wallet," he said, smirking. He gave up and left for the store.

ooo

_He flew headfirst in to the front battalion. He counted about two-hundred Tyredian drone ships. They were closing in fast, all merging towards him and charging their weapons. _

_1000 meters._

_Still coming in fast, he licked his smiling lips. The Arwing maintained its steady pace under his control._

_400 meters._

_The closest group of the armada started emitting photon lights from their guns' barrels. About two-hundred red targeting lights covered the soaring Arwing. However, the pilot didn't seem to be at all bothered._

_10 meters._

_With one more second, the ships could have unloaded their brutal arsenal and sent every molecule of the Arwing and atom of the pilot into the afterlife. They didn't get the chance, fortunately. The pilot merely pounded the large red button on his control panel and fired an abnormally large laser that blew up the battalion and the mother-ship. The pilot smiled to himself as he was celebrating with a piece of cake that, just seem to come out of nowhere. _

_Then, amazingly, the little piece of desert spoke. "Fox."_

_Fox blinked in amazement and was left speechless. The cake jumped on to his ear and started to bite it. _

"_Ow. Hey! Cu-Ow! Cut it-OW! OW! Cut it out!" Fox snapped at it, irritated. _

"_Fox," the cake called out, changing tactics. The bite started to feel good. "Fox."_

"_Yessssssss," he answered back, feeling much better._

"_Fox! Fox!"_

"Fox!"

"Whoah! Wha?"

Fox's eyes opened, bringing him back to reality and way from his absurd dream. He recognized at once the familiar hotel room surroundings. He remembered that he fell asleep in the bed, feeling good. He then remembered that he was not alone. And he finally remembered the arousing sensation surging through his body that was coming from his ear. He turned over and was face to face with his date.

Krystal, who had obviously just woken up, just looked at his eyes, smiling. She brought her snout to his and kissed him.

"Good morning, Fox," she said sweetly.

Fox instantly thought about how great of alarm clock that could be everyday. He responded with a kiss of his own.

"Good morning, Krystal," he said gently. "Sleep well?"

She nodded.

"Mhm. How about you?"

"Great. Very great."

Fox's smile then suddenly shrunk and his eyes widened to about the size of frisbees. He lifted the blanket up a little bit and looked down, then up.

Krystal giggled, knowing full well what Fox was wondering.

"We uh….we didn't……..uh….you know…did we?" Fox stammered, very unsure and curious.

Krystal stroked the side of his head assuringly. "No. Nothing happened. Farthest we went was just that we-."

Fox cut her off. "Please don't say that word."

Krystal's brow rose quizzically. "Why? What's wrong with saying-?"

He stopped her again. "Just please don't. It's just that that word is so…wussy."

Krystal grinned with a scheming look and moved closer to Fox.

"_Typical boy_," she thought to herself.

She put her entire right side against him, keeping warm and cozy off his heat and fur.

"What's wrong with saying..", she stopped short and put her finger to her chin. She made a puppy face and made her voice more child-like. "…cuddle?"

Fox looked away, disgusted, and let his long tongue hang out. "Blech!" he said, sounding like a seven-year-old child.

Krystal let out a girlish giggle and rustled up even closer against Fox. She put an arm around his side and licked the side of his face. She was, after all, canine.

Fox returned the love and started to muzzle her neck. It seemed as though the animalistic side of affection was just as enjoyable to them as things like kissing and hugging. Either way, the two were experiencing the passion of young love. All either one could think about was the other; the other's feel, the other's face, the other's kiss, the other's love and more.

Despite being a typical male, Fox was the first one to notice what was going on. He backed off quickly with an apology.

"Whoah! Hold on a minute. Sorry about that Krystal."

She took in a few slightly deep, gentle breaths and put her paw to her chest. "It's all right. Th-thank you Fox. That was actually a smart thing to do."

They both sat in the bed for a few minutes, thinking about what had just almost occurred. It seemed so simple, yet they both knew it was a more complicated matter. They were both responsible young adults, who could make their decisions, and yet, had the sense to think this through.

Krystal glanced over at Fox, who was deep in thought.

"Hey Fox?" she spoke up.

He turned his attention to the vixen.

She continued, "You know, Fox, I was thinking. I mean, I know it's our first date, but I…well…I can understand not wanting to right now. What I'm trying to say is that….I've never felt about a fox like you before and ….. if you're ready…."

She paused and pulled off her night shirt. Underneath she only wore a sexy white silk bra.

"….I…..I'm pretty sure I am too," she finished.

Fox smiled. Not a sly smile, not a sexual smile, but a sweet smile. It was passionate and gentle. It gave off warmth and comfort like only a true and genuine love could give. The sincerity was apparent in both the eyes and the mouth.

He picked up her shirt and softly helped her to put it back on. "Krystal," he began, "I thank you very much for such an offer, especially that kind of offer," he began, "but I couldn't just take someone as special as you just like that. I love and respect you to much. I could never let myself allow you to treat yourself like that, as if you had to feel obligated. Besides that, I'm waiting 'til marriage, like I said earlier. To prove it, I'm appointing this as something that you'll call the shot on, if you'll still want this later on. Don't think I'm doing this because I don't. Believe me, to share that moment with you would be a gift beyond this universe, and I mean that as appropriately as possible. But before my desires, I love you, truly and sincerely love you."

She smiled the same way Fox did, except now her eyes began to water. No one had ever said anything like that to her. She felt some new sensation in her heart, a whole new form of love and comfort. To hear him admit just how sincerely he loves her was the best gift he had ever given her, and the best she had received. Even today, he was still her hero.

She leaned and fell into his chest and arms, wrapping her arms around his torso. The tears slowly fell from her eyes, but not from sobs. She was actually smiling quietly, merely overwhelmed by his loving words and not able to control the response. Fox returned the embrace, strong yet soft. They lay back down on the bed, but now Krystal was leaning her back against the front of Fox's frame. He put his arms around her own and muzzled the side of her neck.

He could feel her shiver as she brought her legs tucked in. It had been a chilly morning. Fox wrapped his tail across her feet to keep them warm. She sighed from the warmth and closed her eyes.

They remained on the bed for a few more minutes just cuddling, as if they were only cubs but still in love. Still, it wasn't something you make a day out of. It was Fox's turn to break the silence, apparently.

"What time is it, by the way?"

Krystal checked the clock, since it was on her side of the bed. "It's only ten o'clock, hon. Oh. Damn it! Sorry Fox, but I think we missed the breakfast service."

Fox snapped his fingers. "Shit. Oh well. These things happen. Besides, losing breakfast for waking up to Lylat's most beautiful vixen seems like a fair trade, don't ya think?"

She answered him with a deep kiss and put her leg around him. "You don't act as if you want to wait, ya know that?"

Fox secured her leg with his arm and chuckled. "And you act as if you never learn, ya know that?"

Before she could make sense of that, Fox's devious tail began to tickle her trapped foot, yet again. He also doubled the assault and got her stomach with his free hand.

Krystal was sent into hysterics. "NOOHOOOHOOOHOHOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FOX! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Fox just hummed and looked away as if he was clueless. Krystal, on the other hand, was struggling to fight the sensation. She was holding his arm at bay with her own, but she had no way to help her poor foot.

Given his species' sly nature, Fox didn't let up, but only taunted to make it worse. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle. Sorry Krys, but I like hearing you laugh."

Krystal tried to speak through the laughter. "HA ha ihihihit's ok. I-haha I'm hahahah flahahahattered hahahaha. Cahahahan I mahahahake a request? Hahahah!"

He stopped his tail and let her leg go so she could catch her breath. "What's the request?" he asked her with a grin. He had his tail give her one more, light stroke, just to get her attention. She let out a high pitched bark.

She looked at him with her puppy face and made a pleading smile. "Instead of that, how about a massage? Pleeaaaaaase."

Fox sat up, looked at her and raised his brow. "Ya mean your paws?"

Krystal smiled and nodded. "Dancing in heels can be very tiring." She placed both her feet in his lap and put her hands in her own lap. "Please? One of your "McCloud-brand" massages?"

Fox rubbed the back of his head. "Well uh….I dunno."

"Why? They're not pretty enough?" Krystal said. She curled her lip and faked as if she was about cry from being insulted.

Fox laughed. "No no. I assure you, they're the prettiest ever. It's just that I've never done it before. This would be the first. So if it's not doing all that much, then I apologize in advance."

"Oh don't worry, Fox," Krystal answered. "I trust you," she said with a wink.

Fox shrugged and took her foot. He started to give her a gentle massage, slowly targeting wherever she would ask.

"How am I doin' so far? Feel good?" Fox asked with a shy smile.

Krystal laid back and purred. "Iiiiiaaaaaaamgoonaaaaaarewaaaaaaaaardyouuuuuuu."

Fox kept up his task but looked up at her, dumbstruck. "What in Kyubi's name did you just say?"

She sat back up and let out a relieved sigh. "I said I'm going to reward you for this," she verified. "If you catch my drift."

Fox saved that in the back of his mind. He wasn't about to risk her forgetting. He moved on to her other foot for a few minutes until she said she was satisfied.

It was now ten-thirty.

"All right then. What next babe?"

"Got me," Krystal shrugged. "I've technically never been to a hotel."

Fox nodded. "That's right. I forget it's only been two years since we met."

"Yeah. On top of the Krazoa palace. Pouring rain. Why were you wearing a vest anyway? I remember it was freezing."

Fox smirked. "My vest? Well why hadn't you packed something other than a loin cloth?"

Krystal blushed. "Touche. Kyubi knows what it must have looked like from your end."

"Whaddya mean?" the vulpine asked, though he was starting to get the idea.

"I mean, having a Krazoa god, granted it was Andross, bestow a mission on you to help a bystander, and wouldn't you know he leads you to a girl your age and species, who happens to be wearing a bra, loin cloth, bands and sandals; nothing more. And to top that off, you rescued her and even had her faithful weapon."

Fox couldn't think of how to respond. "Um…Tricky helped too."

Krystal stifled a laugh.

Fox smiled. "All right, that actually was my perspective, pretty much. So tell me yours."

"That's easy," the vixen said. "Like a typical story, I got captured, since I'm a girl. That part just sucked. I wish I could've had some sort of strange run-in with you before hand, and then we could have fought side by side. But oh well. Anyway, trapped in a diamond prison, losing my energy at an alarming rate, and then as if out of a fairy tale, a handsome hero emerges from the wind tunnel and relinquishes his Krazoa passenger. I nearly fell out of the diamond and six palace stories down, if it weren't for the hero and his familiar-looking staff."

Fox bowed. "I'm honored."

"You're quite welcome," she answered with a curtsy.

Fox's eyes wandered away for a bit as he thought. "Ya know something, I miss that mission."

"Huh? Why?" Krystal inquired.

"Well, it was just a really fun mission. It was the first on-foot mission I had done in forever. Plus, your staff was the most effective and most fun weapon I ever used. And it was pretty cool havin Tricky around once he started to learn about all the abilities he had as an Earthwalker. And the bigger enemies were so cool, like out of a video game."

"What was your favorite? It must've been when you fought the Redeye's king, huh?" Krystal chimed.

Fox put his hand to his chin. "Hmmmm. That guy scared the hell outta me. But it was fun. You would've liked that one. However, I don't think that was the best."

"Who else did you fight?" Krystal asked, really curious now.

"I told you about the cyborg, right?" Fox checked.

"Yeah. The one in the magma mines, on Dragon Rock. He was your favorite?"

"Probably. Yeah, he was. There were these platforms that I guess were for transport, so I used one to stay mobile. It was like surfing on air."

"That sounds like fun. By the way, Fox. The next time we have an Arwing mission on a planet, would you let me wing-ride with you. It looked really thrilling." Krystal interlaced her hands and looked at him with a big smile.

"Well…yeah I could. But only, of course, if it wouldn't be too risky. If the conditions were like when I was on Wolf's wing or Falco's wing, then I don't see why not. Also, one of these days I wanna' ride on your wing. Deal?" Fox put out his hand.

Krystal put her hands on his shoulders and thrust in with a deep kiss. "Deal."

Fox kissed her back. Then Krystal came in for another. They ditched the trading and just started to kiss deeply. A good ten minutes had passed and then they needed to come up for air.

"So," Fox started, "How about we get back to the house. I planned on cooking tonight. Besides, I was hoping through all your travels that maybe you had some foreign culinary advice that we could use."

Krystal gave him the thumbs up. "It just so happens I do. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, my instincts are saying some kind of fish," Fox said with a grin. "We're foxes, Falco is an Avian, and Slippy'll eat anything. Sound good?"

Krystal closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I like where this is going. And I think I have something to offer. Is shark in season?"

"Shark is year round on Corneria, I think anyway," Fox answered. "Anyway, let's get showered and dressed. Then we can do some quick shopping."

Krystal nodded. Fox started getting up out of the bed when a hand tugged his tail. He looked behind and saw Krystal already pulling on her second bathing suit strap. She threw his swim shorts at his face, but he caught them.

"Let's cut our shower time in half, the fun way," she spoke seductively.

Fox grinned. "Why cut it in half?"

The two ran into the bathroom and locked the door. They wouldn't be coming out for another hour.

ooo

2:00 AM STARFOX HOUSEHOLD

The house was completely silent. The only exception was the backyard, where Slippy was lying lazily in a hammock, next to him a table covered in tools and a couple bottles of root beer. He was fiddling with some kind of technological device, no doubt for when the vacation was over.

Falco still had yet to return from his shopping trip. Groceries weren't a hobby of his in any way, but it was hard to get him out of any shop with the right magazines in stock.

The unchanging quiet was interrupted by the sound of a door unlocking. It opened, revealing Fox, who was putting away a set of keys, and Krystal. Each had come in holding a grocery bag.

"Falco? Slip? We're home," Krystal called out.

No answer.

Fox made his way to the kitchen and set the bag down. "Slippy's over in the back yard. I can hear him using his static welder on something. And Falco probably went to grab a bite. His motorcycle's gone."

Krystal hung up her coat. "No matter. I'm sure they'll be around for dinner." She entered the kitchen and put her bag down next to Fox's.

The two of them had arrived in the same clothes they were wearing last night. They both had overlooked the fact that when they checked in, they didn't have a second set of clothes.

Krystal gave Fox a quick peck. "I'm going to get changed," she informed him. "Be right back."

Fox called back, "I'll join you." He started to follow.

Krystal turned and stopped him. She had cocky grin, much like Fox's trademark grin. "How about another race?" she asked him.

"You're on!" Fox answered.

The two made their way to their rooms, both moving incredibly fast. Fox moved swiftly and athletically, Krystal doing the same.

This time, Krystal got there less than half a second before Fox.

Fox raised his arms up. "You win. What's your prize gonna be?"

Krystal thought. She was about to ask for a kiss when she was struck with an idea. She kept it to herself and smiled. "Just, let me handle dessert tonight, please?" the vixen said with a smile. "You and me only."

It sounded pretty romantic. "It's yours," Fox said with a bow.

The two laughed and each walked into their own room to get dressed. They both came out after about five minutes.

Fox was first. He put on a black t-shirt with some blue design on the on the corner of the right side and in the middle a small nonagon with an outline of a flame in the middle, a pair of baggy light-blue jeans and his all black converse, which he had 'modified' by fixing them up with small red versions of the old Star Fox logo.

Krystal followed after about half a minute. She wore a white mid-riff with a pink NIKE emblem on the front, a pair of khaki cargo capris, and her white thongs.

"What do you think?" she asked as she twirled around once.

Fox clapped twice. "You look beautiful. Very vacation-ish. What about you? Does this ensemble please the lady?"

Krystal put a hand on her hip and looked at him top to bottom. Her fluffy tail swayed around. "The lady is pleased," she answered with a laugh.

Fox smiled. "Thank you."

The two of them started walking back down to the living room.

Fox stretched and turned to Krystal. "All right, then. We're changed and we're home. Should we get dinner started?"

Krystal nodded. "We'll have to. I need to get a glaze on the shark, and besides that, it's a slow-roast recipe. That reminds me, do you have a grill in the backyard?"

Fox nodded back. "Yep. An old-fashioned rectangle grill. Big enough for the filets we bought. And I always keep a 'generous' supply of charcoal."

Krystal gave Fox a salute and then kissed him. "Full-time captain, I see," she said laughing.

Krystal went into the kitchen and got started on the glaze. It was a mix of cream, spices, lemon juice and fresh mangos. This was actually her mother's recipe.

Cerinia had a beautiful ocean much like Corneria's, and it also was abundant with all types of sea-life. The memory brought a small tear to her eye. "Now I know how Fox felt the other morning," she said to herself. She wiped the tear away and smiled, and continued her marinade.

Fox got to the backyard and started setting the coals. He saw Slippy in the hammock and grinned as he picked up a piece of coal.

Slippy's wide range of vision didn't even notice as the small rock lobbed through the air and landed in his nuts. "Oohf!" Slippy managed to saw as he huddled up and fell out of his seat.

He looked over to Fox, who was leaning against the grill and trying to contain his laughter. Slippy just laid back and let out a heavy sigh. "You're a dick."

Fox lost it at that and just started laughing. "Your voice sounds like it did during the Lylat War. Anyway, how was last night? You and your dad have fun?"

Slippy got to his feet and chuckled. "Yeah. We caught a movie and then went to the bowling alley. I almost got him, but he pulled out a couple of miracle strikes before the game was over. After that we went to the pub and had a few. He got plastered and started flirting with some cheetah girl, until he passed out. All things considered, it couldn't have been better."

Fox started laughing. Trying to imagine that last part of the evening almost had him bust a gut.

"Anyway," Slippy started, "how was last night? Where were you guys?"

Fox sighed romantically. "I was on cloud nine, dude. I brought her to the distillery and she met Mrs. Ryland. Then we went to a hotel and danced, saw Bill, swam and stayed the night. We left in the late morning and got some groceries for dinner. We're havin' shark, by the way. You up for that?"

Slippy patted his stomach. "Sounds awesome. I guess your barbequing it, right?"

"Correct," Fox answered.

Slippy started to get back in the hammock when he noticed something. "Hey Fox?"

"Yo," came the vulpine's reply.

"You said you guys stayed over at the hotel, right?"

Fox's ears perked up. "Um...yeah. Why?

Slippy's eyes became wide, even for him. "Did you two share a bed?"

His bushy tail stood straight, reflecting his surprise. "That's not your business," was Fox's only reply.

Slippy laughed. "Whoah. No way. McCloud got in bed with his dream girl."

Fox glared at him. "Yes it's true. But that's ALL we did, all right. And don't repeat this. It's our secret, understand?"

The toad gave him the OK sign. "You got it, captain."

Fox continued setting the coal and put some lighter fluid on the rocks. He pulled a match out of the box, but the ignition patch was missing. Fortunately, that wasn't a problem.

He held the match about eight inches away from his face and put his index claw on the red tip. He counted to three and scratched the tip very swiftly. It caused a small ignition and the match lit. "Never fails," he said with a satisfied grin.

With the coals lit, all he could was wait until they were ready. He decided to see if Krystal needed help.

Back in the kitchen, Krystal was still basting the filets up and down, top to bottom.

"Mmm. That sauce smells great!" complimented a voice from a behind her.

The blue fox was startled and turned to see her beloved Fox walking over. "My thanks. It was my mom's recipe."

Fox took in the scent again. "Your mom was an excellent chef, as far as my nose knows. Need any help, Krys?"

She shook her head. "No but thanks, hon. I just finished. How about you and the coals?"

Fox wiped his hands across each other. "They're burning as we speak. It's gonna' be about fifteen minutes. What should we do?"

Krystal shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess we should set the table."

Fox nodded and they both pulled out the plates and silverware. He set all those things on the table in the dining room, which sat next to the kitchen with virtually no wall in between them. Krystal set the napkins down and got a pitcher from the cabinet. She also pulled some lemons out of the fridge.

Fox noticed her and figured it out. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked with a watering mouth.

She winked at him. "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade," she sang. "You like it sweet?"

"You bet," the orange fox remarked as he licked his lips.

Krystal poured in some ice cold water and mixed the lemon juice with several large tablespoons of sugar. She took a small taste.

"Perfect," she said with delight.

She looked at the bag of sugar and got an idea. She looked over to Fox with a seductive grin, while Fox looked confused and tried to smile back. She put the spoon back into the sugar bag and then brought it back up against her lips, until they had a light sugar coat.

She walked over to Fox. "Close your eyes baby," she said with a sexy tone.

Fox did as she said. He waited, obviously knowing it was something good. He was right.

Krystal puckered up and planted a kiss on Fox's lips, her own still covered in sugar. They didn't release and started to kiss for real. After about two minutes, Krystal pulled away slowly. She brought up her arm and wiped her mouth, and then licked her lips.

"How'd that taste?" she asked coyly.

Fox licked his own lips. "You taste like you look: very sweet."

"You don't know the half of it," Krystal whispered under her breath.

She had completely overlooked her own and Fox's wide range of hearing. "What'd you say?" Fox asked with curious look.

She blushed. "Nothing, just commenting on the lemonade. It was really sweet."

"I see," Fox responded. He could tell she was fibbing, but figured she'd mention it later. "Speaking of sweet, mind telling me what your idea is for dessert?"

Krystal smiled. "Sorry, it's a surprise."

Fox walked up behind her and put his hands on her sides. He leaned his head forward and started to nibble on her neck. She let out an aroused moan mixed with some very satisfied humming. "How about a hint? Please?"

She couldn't say no at this point. "Mmmmm. Ok, Ok. A little hint."

Fox stopped. "What is it?" he asked, his curiosity piqued.

Krystal licked the side of his face. "It has oranges, and blueberries," she said, finishing her sentence with an exciting tone.

Fox looked up for a minute, trying to figure it out. "Um…I'm guessing it's some sort of pie. Awesome!"

Krystal reached her fluffy tail around Fox and started to brush it against his pointed tail. She looked at him with a grin. "Actually, it does involve pie," she said in a suggestive voice.

Fox noticed the tone of her voice, but felt she was merely suggesting towards something much more special. The fact was, Krystal had something in mind other than pie, and she also knew Fox would probably enjoy it more than any dessert. But he would have to wait.

She also took the time to enjoy the embrace Fox was giving her from behind. He did the very same, and had actually brought his arms in a hug around her belly. He scratched his claws on her stomach a bit. She jumped slightly from the sensation.

Krystal turned to face Fox with a devious smile. "Naughty, naughty. Put out your hand."

Fox looked at her with an expression that clearly read "are you kidding?"

"Hand, Fox!" she said again, this time with a little more command in her voice.

His ears fell down and his face adopted a look as though he waiting to get smacked.

He put his hand out, which Krystal rapped quickly with the marinade brush.

Fox pulled his hand away and started to lick the spot where she hit him. "Jesus that hurt! Damn Krys, you do that just like my mom used to."

'Well, now I hope you've learned your lesson. No dessert before dinner, after all," she answered with a laugh.

Fox was still shaking his hand up and down, trying to soothe the pain. Krystal put her hand to her face and laughed. "Sorry, Fox. I guess I overdid it. Anyway, do you think the coals are ready?"

Fox looked out through the kitchen window. The barbeque was visible from inside the room, and Fox could see the flames had died down. The exceptional vision as was custom to Fox and Krystal's kind also had allowed him to see almost all of the coals were ash-gray.

"They're ready, babe. Allow me," Fox said politely as he picked up the trays of shark filet.

Krystal took one off of his hand. "Thanks sweetie," she said with a kiss, "but allow me to help."

Fox kissed her back and the two walked out to the grill, each carrying a tray with a big, juicy shark filet sitting on them, covered in a delicious looking glaze, courtesy of Krystal, with a mouth-watering scent.

Slippy noticed the smell from his hammock. "Oh whoah. Krystal, that marinade smells awesome!" the toad declared, his saliva pouring into his large mouth like a bird bath.

"Why thank you, Slippy," Krystal nodded to him with a smile.

Fox took the grill scrubber and gave the surface one more, quick cleaning. After that, he let his hand float above the grill, feeling the heat. He turned to Krystal and gave her the thumb's up. "Good to go," he said.

Krystal nodded and began to lay the filets over the large grill. She was careful not to burn her fingers. Fox picked up a brown case that had been sitting on the side table and opened it up, revealing a matching assortment of barbeque cookware, including a fork, tongs, thermometer, and a few other things which Fox had never used. The set had actually belonged to James originally, and Fox was pretty sure even his father hadn't used a lot of them either.

The orange vulpine pulled out the fork and tongs. The filets had a decent size, and Fox knew he'd need both tools to flip them.

Krystal walked back into the kitchen and closed the window, as it could only be locked from the inside, in order to make sure the smoke wouldn't crawl into the house. She also took a pineapple out of one of the grocery bags and brought it outside, along with a cutting board and large knife.

Fox turned his head to see her coming from the house, and instantly noticed the fruit in her hand. "The hell did we get a pineapple?" he asked her, causing her to laugh.

"I bought it as a side dish for the boys," Krystal said as she held it up. She looked at Fox and her brows rose. "You not a fan?" she inquired.

Fox looked at her and the fruit and smiled. "I'm just not big on fruit, usually. I mean I'll eat grains or plants like at Mrs. Ryland's, but….," Fox looked to the side with a sheepish smile.

Krystal chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We're foxes. We're carnivorous, it's natural. I actually didn't plan on eating it either, but I figured Falco and Slippy would probably want something with the main course."

Fox laughed. "I know what you mean. Well if you want, you can cut it. I don't need that other table for anything," he offered her.

Krystal nodded to him with her own giggle. The very same that melted Fox's heart each time he heard it. He blushed as she walked over and kissed him.

"Lovin' in the oven," she said to him.

Fox looked over to her with a stupefied look, while Krystal's face was covered with a really silly smile. She brought her paws up like a kit and let her little pink tongue hang slightly out at the front of her mouth, also like a kit.

"I…uh…think I'll go inside and uh…watch the radio, or uh listen to the t.v." stammered a voice from behind them.

Fox and Krystal, both startled, stepped back from each other and looked over at Slippy. He was waving sheepishly at them as he fell out of his hammock trying to get out, gathered up his technological pieces and went inside the house.

The fox and the vixen were blushing deeply. The white on Fox's face burned hotter than the grill as it flushed with red. Krystal's cheeks also blushed with a lot of heat. One unique thing about Krystal is that, due to her blue coat of fur, her blushing appears in a purple color instead of red.

The two of them followed Slippy with their eyes as he entered the house, and then looked to each other. Both were still blushing.

Fox put his hand behind his neck. "That was a little embarrassing," he said quietly.

"Ditto," Krystal agreed in the same manner.

Fox brought his hand to Krystal's back and slowly let it down to her rear end. "At least now we're alone," he said in his own romantic way. The sly fox gave her ass a slight squeeze.

Krystal let out a surprised yip, but didn't open her mouth. The vixen turned instead to her beloved fox and smiled. She put her hand on his own, still on her ass. Her other hand reached out and brought his other hand to the same location. She stood on her toes and leaned her muzzle towards Fox's big canine ear.

"Might want to study your next drop-zone, Captain," she cooed in a sexy voice.

Fox tried to hold back his laughter but some of escaped in a sputter through his closed mouth. "Shihihit," he burst out, trying to seize his voice from laughter. "Krystal, there's so many innuendo comebacks to that, I don't know where to begin."

Krystal laughed too. "You honestly can't pick one out of the bunch?"

Fox hoisted his girlfriend onto him, his hands still on her teasingly gorgeous rear end. Krystal was caught surprised but embraced it, and put her arms around Fox's neck. The two of them locked in a deep kiss.

Fox was no moron, as while he enjoyed the taste of Krystal's gentle, sweet lips, he reached over to his tongs and, even with his eyes closed, flipped the filets onto their raw sides. Krystal, also refusing to pull away, felt around for the knife and twirled it, clean slicing the pineapple about ten times and placing the sliced on the grill with the knife.

Eventually, they stopped to catch their breath. Fox looked at her with a romantic gaze. "I could do this all day. That's just how beautiful you are," Fox said as he gently licked the side of her face.

Krystal rubbed her muzzle against his, giving him a few licks as well. "So could I. It's because you're so handsome. But, I'm afraid we should probably stop for now. Sorry Foxy."

Fox looked disappointed. It was like the puppy look, and Krystal thought it was very cute. "Awww. How come?" he said, sounding like he did when he was sixteen.

Krystal put her fingers to her temple and closed her eyes. "Falco's about five minutes from here, and…..," she paused for a moment. "Apparently, he's stuck behind what he's calling a 'slow ass mother-' oh my!" She stopped the expression, blushing a bit.

Fox laughed. "I'll bet that telepathy could do you some good in a poker game. If we don't get a new mission for a while, I'm taking you to a casino."

Krystal laughed. "Believe me I've thought of all sorts of ideas like that. But as a telepath, I have a responsibility not to abuse my abilities. It's an unwritten code."

Fox put his hands up. "Don't worry I was kidding. I actually figured you had probably disciplined your use of it anyway."

"Thank you," Krystal chimed.

Fox let her down and looked to the grill for a bit as he flipped the food again, and then back to Krystal. "Say Krys?"

"Yes, Fox?" she smiled.

"You know how your telepathy sometimes picks up some feelings involuntarily, because the emotions are fairly strong?" He asked her, with a very curious look

Krystal didn't need her powers to get an idea of where this was leading. "Yes."

Fox blushed and looked up, with a nervous expression. "When we met, did you, er….?"

Krystal giggled and hugged him around his waist. "Fox, when we met for real, onboard the ship I mean, I walked in expecting a quick exchange and a slightly sad parting from a new friend, but as soon as the door opened I could feel the nervousness and admiration and 'crush' emotions radiating from you like the heat off of this grill. And let me say, if you had my powers, you would've felt my heart and mind respond with immense joy, because you also would've felt the very same feelings as yours coming from myself. You had a crush on me, and if you never knew, I had a crush on you. On your part, it also became a little obvious when ROB thought there was something wrong with your body heat. I never asked you out first because I never knew if you wanted that. That's something that would take voluntarily searching. Besides, I could also sense your courage, even though I was a little untrusting, starting from when you ran into your ship to fight right after you rescued me. I figured you had it in you to say it eventually."

Fox blushed deeply. Possibly the deepest he had blushed in the past two days. As her eyes fell on Fox's crimson face, her own expression became a little purple as well.

"But," she began again, "Believe me; I was never aware that we were going to be in a position as wonderful as this. That was a great surprise for both of us."

Then without warning, Fox brought her to the ground and fell next to her. "God, I love you so much. I need to express it, and I think I have an idea," he said with a confident smile.

He leaned on his back and brought his legs, then pushed himself off the ground and jumped to his feet. Krystal did the same maneuver. Fox got a little turned on.

"I wanna show you something," Fox said as he led her to a tree in the corner of the backyard. It was a large, sturdy oak, planted probably before the house had been built.

There was a rope hanging from one of the larger, more sturdy-looking branches, and several two-by-fours nailed in to the tree, obviously meant to serve as a ladder.

Fox pulled out his claws and started to ascend the tree, obviously having done it many times as a kit. Too many of the higher rungs had fallen off with time. As he got himself to the branch with the rope, Krystal looked up to him, her face so full of confusion you could almost see the question mark on top of her head.

"I've seen you climb before. I was with you. Sauria? The aparoids? Remember?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

McCloud laughed. "That's not what I meant. Come on up. It's up here." Fox held his hand out and flapped his fingers towards him, gesturing for her to climb.

"Oh. My mistake," she replied with a chuckle.

She preferred to be more ladylike with her method and just used the rope, climbing quickly and gracefully. The other fox held out his hand and helped her onto the branch. "Ok. What is it?" she said with a smile.

"Here," he replied. He pulled back some of the leaves and twigs covering the main wood to reveal some engraved mark.

Krystal squinted and noticed the mark consisted of Cornerian words inside an outline of a heart.

She read the contents out loud. "James and Vixie."

Fox smiled at the aged signatures and looked at Krystal, who had her hand to her mouth.

He started to worry. "Oh crap. I didn't bring her down did I?" he thought to himself.

She looked away from the carved pledge and looked to Fox. "In my travels, I've never seen anything like this. It's so….so….beautiful!" she exclaimed with joy.

Fox let out a sigh of relief, comforted by her appreciative statement.

"Your parents loved each other so deeply that they professed their affection by engraving it into a solid, as to never be erased. It's so symbolic and permanent, so incredible," she continued. Her eyes watered and began to let a few tears run down her face.

Fox took her in his arms and she sat on his lap. He stroked the back of her hair and kissed her cheek gently. His hand came up and he used a finger to wipe away her tears, a gesture she strongly appreciated and thought sweet. "And now it's our turn," he said in a quiet but strong voice, full of passion.

Krystal looked up to him, her face full of surprise and her voice trapped in her own throat. She finally managed to swallow and blushed a little from the sound. "You mean…?"

Fox nodded. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and brought his nose to hers. Rather than a confident look, he had an innocent look of appeal, trying to level his expression with Krystal's, so she wouldn't feel silly about her tears.

He pulled a black handle with a small, flat silver button towards one end out of his pocket. He pressed it and the handle released a curved, sleek blade from its side. After a few seconds, the orange vulpine had an almost completely symmetrical heart carved in, and then started with the names.

Krystal smiled and stopped his hand. "Hold on," she whispered gently. She took the knife out of his hand and carved "Fox" into the tree. She also put in the "and".

Fox smiled warmly at her. She gave him back the knife, and he began to carve in her name. "Krystal," he pronounced as he finished it. He retracted the blade and put in his pocket.

Krystal stared at him, her eyes wide and glistening with the increasing water. "Oh Fox!" she exclaimed as she attacked him with a strong hug. He smiled as he looked at her and returned the hug with as much strength. The two of them closed their eyes as they enjoyed the warm embrace, not wanting to let go.

Krystal eased back slowly and wiped her tears away. "Birdbrain is here. We should probably get down before he gets any ideas, and before the shark burns," she said with a giggle.

"Point taken," he responded. He merely jumped out of the tree and landed on his feet, one hand on the ground. His legs, him being a fox, had the design to catch a fall from so high.

Krystal was getting in position to jump. "Be right th- Whoah!"

She was cut of as her sandal slipped, due to a lack of traction, and she tripped and started to fall towards the ground, completely unprepared for the landing.

She closed her eyes and waited for the bone fracturing impact, trying to prepare her self for the shock of pain. Only it never came. Rather, she did fall into something sort of hard and heard it comment with a "Whoah!"

Her luminescent eyes opened to see herself in Fox's arms. He was sitting down, one leg out and the other in, like a sniping position. He had obviously been brought down from the force of the catch. He had one arm under her knees and another under her back, also supporting her head.

Rather than a cocky grin, Fox's ears were lying low and he looked dumbstruck. He wasn't actually sure if he was going to be able to catch her or not. The results were nothing to complain about though. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

Krystal's face matched his. She looked at him with the same smile and put her hand behind her neck as Fox usually did.

"Uh…ahehehe," they laughed at the same time. The simultaneous expressions made them blush. Poor Fox couldn't hide it as well as she could.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Always rescuing me," she spoke quietly.

Fox looked completely bashful. "No problem," he answered, trying to look down.

His voice had almost hit a high note and he wanted to hide his rouge face. He stood up with her still in his arms and gently let her legs down.

She gave him one more kiss on the cheek. "Think the shark's done?"

Fox looked over to the grill. In his absence the shark had some blackened corner's but otherwise looked excellent.

"I'd say so. Let's get it inside," he said as he put an arm around her waist. She did the same.

As Fox came to the grill he noticed the pineapple slices had been completely ravaged by the flames. "Oh shit. Sorry Krys, but your rings got decimated."

Krysal looked at the crisp slices. "They look like they were on the business end of the Arwing."

"Or your staff," Fox joked.

"Oh well," Krystal sighed. "We still got the main course. Come on, let's go have dinner," she chimed.

Fox set the filets on a platter and Krystal offered to bring them in. They got into the kitchen and noticed Falco, who had already come in, looking in a mirror and trying to fix up his head feathers.

"Dude, don't worry. You don't have to impress me," Fox said dryly with a straight face.

Falco whirled around to see Fox looking at him, who then let a snicker escape and started to laugh.

"Funny, fur boy, funny," Falco replied sarcastically, but in good humor.

Fox laughed to himself. "Seriously what's up? Find a gray or somethin'? Oh by the way, me and Krystal grilled some dinner."

The blue Avian kept his focus on the mirror. "Nothin' but blue, my orange friend, and I'm afraid I can't join you for dinner. I got a date tonight, with the lovely Miss Monroe. I met up with her at the store and we managed to set up an evening at the club."

Krystal looked up quizzically, not remembering the last name. "Who is this now? Oh! Is she the Felinian young lady from those pictures you dropped? Katt, am I right?"

Lombardi froze at the mentioning of the little incident that happened the previous day.

"Bingo," Krystal's own date answered for him.

Falco turned around and leaned against the wall, looking up. "I'm gonna get Slippy's green ass soooo bad later," he vowed.

Krystal let out a laugh. "Come now," she said as she walked up to Falco.

She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a cheerful smile. "I saw them clear as day, and I can envision her thanks to your thought patterns. She's quite a beautiful cat. And you're a handsome falcon. Just relax and be a gentleman. She'll love it. You can do it Falco, trust me."

Falco looked at her, dumbstruck. Sure, Fox and Slippy had always been rooting for him whenever these scenarios came about, but it seemed very different, coming from a girl, especially like his blue vixen fellow fly-girl.

"Wow, Krys," he stared, "I uh….don't know what to say except…..thanks…a lot," Falco managed to speak through his surprise.

"Your welcome," she said with a bright smile.

Fox sat against the counter, his arms crossed in his usual stance. "She's pretty good at that, wouldn't ya say?"

Falco nodded. "Damn right she is," he answered. He turned to Krystal and gave her a quick hug. "Hey thanks, Krys; that got me in focus." He let go and moved over to Fox speedily. "Yo, you do need the car at all tonight or…?"

"Naw. Here's the keys," Fox replied as he pulled them out of his pocket. "Just don't bring home any unwanted little pink slips, know what I mean?" he grinned.

"Hey come on now Foxy. It's me. I never get in trouble," Falco remarked with a wink.

They each brought up their hand and gripped the other's. They came in and bumped shoulders and reached to pat the other on the back.

"You're a fountain of assurance," Fox replied sarcastically. "Anyway, good luck with Katt tonight. If things go well, bring her around some time, during the vacation."

He looked over to Krystal, who raised her brow in confusion. "Get a gal-pal thing goin', ya know?"

Falco chuckled inside his beak. "Those two? Be like PB and Jelly, if ya ask me. Anyway I gotta go, before I'm late. Nine lives or not, she's got a real thing about punctuality."

He made a dash out the door and called back. "Fox! Krystal! See you tomorrow, hopefully!" he yelled, finishing with some heavy laughter.

Fox glanced over to Krystal, who had a forced grin on her face. "Tonight? Or tomorrow?" Fox asked.

She looked up and thought. Fox scratched his head.

"Tomorrow," they said in unison with a nod.

Slippy was coming down the banister. He had caught the last few moments of the conversation. Not being naïve, Slippy got an idea to help out Fox and Krystal, a fairly clever one at that.

"Yo, Fox!" the toad called out.

"Que pasa, Slip?" the vulpine called back.

"Got some… uh… bad news," he said as he tried to clear up his idea.

Fox's brows rose. "What's the matter, Slip?" he said with a concerned look.

Slippy put up his hands. "Oh no. Nothing like, actually bad. I just mean that I won't be able to join you guys for dinner tonight."

Krystal's ears drooped. "Why? Are you feeling ill? Do you need a thermo-reader or anything?" She had a maternal streak about her, one that Fox thought to a beautiful trait in a girl.

Slippy laughed. "No, no Krys. I'm fine. I just remembered that I already told Peppy I'd be payin' him a visit at the academy, maybe get a look at some upcoming products from Space Dynamics and see if there's anything we can aim our paycheck at." Slippy's fib started to seem like a good idea for an actual way to spend the evening.

"Oh. Damn. All right then dude, no big. But let me make ya' a couple of plates for you and Peppy. No reason for you to miss out on this. Krystal made a killer sauce," McCloud complimented as he started making a few generous plates for the toad. Krystal topped of the portions with some extra glaze sauce. Fox wrapped them in foil to keep the warmth.

"Thank you for choosing McCloud's. Enjoy your order sir," Fox said with his best rendition of a foreign accent.

Slippy chuckled. "Thanks a bunch, Fox. You too, Krystal. I'm gonna get going and see if I can catch an early Tram. Enjoy your evening, guys!" he called back cheerfully as he left the house.

"Thank you, Slippy. Bon Appetite!" Krystal called before he was completely out of the door.

The door closed behind Slippy, leaving the two cupid victims by themselves. Fox started to laugh in a sort of giddy fashion, and tried to hold it in, letting small snickers escape.

Krystal turned to look at him. She couldn't help but start to laugh as well. "What's so funny, Fox?"

"Damn," he finally spoke. "Fate dealt us one hell of a hand, don't you think?"

Krystal started to get the idea. "You know, I suppose you're right. Falco even got some good cards too."

Fox looked at the shark and then outside. He noticed as the shadows lengthened and the light from Solar seemed to be a little stronger. The evening was on its way, and the afternoon would come to a close, soon. Suddenly, a classic idea had struck him.

"Krystal?" he turned to her.

"Yes," she said as she began to slice the shark filets.

"How about a picnic behind the yard? The beach is pretty much right there, we could see the sunset. You up for that?" he asked, full of hope.

She leaned her head back and sighed. "Ah, a picnic and a sunset. Fox, that's so romantic of you."

"I try," he joked. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the kitchen and, three minutes later, came back with small cooler and a picnic cloth. He had also exchanged his pants for a pair of black, red and gray board shorts. Fox also noticed that, in his absence, Krystal had exchanged her capris for pair of short shorts. The sight made his lower level twitch a little.

"_Shit. Put some of the glaze on that_," his sub-conscious spoke up.

"_Hey, hey, hey! Legs or not, show some class_," Fox spoke back to himself.

The inner voice was silent for a few seconds. _"…Why? You represent both of us. Besides I'm actually fictional. You're over-thinking this_."

Fox considered the statement. _"Point taken. Just don't give me any crude inspiration, and I'll make sure when we dream, you'll get a piece of the pie too. Cool?"_

"_Cool,_" responded the second voice. On cue, he disappeared.

The orange fox let out a wolf whistle. "You look gooooooood," he complimented her in a deep voice.

"Thank you, hon," she answered with a laugh. "You know, I think this is the first time I've ever seen wear something besides pants," she observed.

"Wish I could say the same," he said with a wink. He had assumed his trademark coy smirk.

"You're a perv," Krystal replied with her own wink. She threw a bunched up cloth at him, which landed on his face.

He then put a few plates of shark in the cooler with some silverware and two Gatorades from the fridge.

Fox walked to the door, Krystal following. "After you," he offered with a bow.

Krystal curtsied and took his hand, bringing him out the door after her. The main boundary between them and the beach was the back fence, and then a small road, not often used but meant to help folks get around the neighborhood. Still, the fence was the only issue, or at least, that's what Krystal had thought.

"So is there a gate, or do we climb," she asked him.

Fox gave her an assuring smile. "We do this the vulpine way," he answered.

He demonstrated, assuming Krystal hadn't captured his meaning. He bent down to a certain post and pushed the bottom. The flexible wood board had managed to bend far enough to make a gap big enough for the couple to sneak through, but not so hard as to snap the piece of lumber.

Krystal nodded. "Eucalyptus. A fine choice, McCloud."

Fox put up his free hand. "Not my smarts. Thank my folks. They were planning the same things before you and I were kits."

"They were clever, just like they're son," she said she climbed through. She took the cooler and the cloth so Fox could squeeze out. He had a little trouble with his snout, but it only took a few seconds.

They made their way across the street and set up a nice spot on the beach, making sure they were far enough away from the potential high tide. Fox set up the plates while Krystal unrolled the cloth. They half sat, half laid back enjoying the dinner they had prepared.

Fox took his first bite of the shark. He made a loud gulping noise and dropped his fork. He looked stunned.

Krystal was about to have a bite when she saw her beau, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Fox? Are you all right?"

Fox lay back down and looked at the shark, then Krystal. "This… shark… is…. Awesome!" He said with a grin.

She playfully batted at his arm. "You jerk," she giggled. "I must admit though," she said as she took a bite, "there are reasons my mom was famous in out village for her cooking.

"No kidding," Fox said as he took another large bite. "This is delicious. I think you inherited the title, babe."

Krystal gave him a smile and took a sip of the Gatorade. She finished her plate about a minute and a half after Fox, who had obviously fallen in love with the dish. He licked his lips with a satisfied hum.

"It seems like you never stop coming up with reasons for me to love you," he said as he kissed her neck.

Krystal got on top of him. "And you never cease to be my hero."

She started to kiss him aggresively. Fox returned it and put his arms around her, his hands on her back. Krystal lifted her head and brought up her hand. She smirked at Fox and made a childish smile.

She brought her hand down and started to poke his sides with her claws. He yipped inside of his mouth and tried to push her hand away. She leaned back and landed on his other arm, trying to handicap him. She used her hands to fight his one and try to tickle his stomach.

"Thought you weren't ticklish," she teased. He tried to fight the sensation but the laughter started to escape in quick, short bursts.

"Kryhihistal. Stop. I'm warning- hehehehe- I'm wahaharning youhehehehe." He tried to say.

"Poor wittle Foxy. He's tickwish isn't he. Yes he is. Yes he is!" she cooed in kit voice. "See Fox? I told you I'd get you back. Are you going to try this on me in the future? Are you?"

She underestimated his strength, as Fox quickly inhaled and managed to force his pinned arm to bring her up off the ground and onto him. He got a hold of each of her wrists and held her arms at bay. She was sitting on his abdomen, with her knees on the ground next to him.

"Mutiny, eh Krystal? Tsk tsk. Come on. Give my title some credit. I'm a captain for a reason after all," he said with a cocky smile.

Krystal faced him in the same manner. "Silly Fox. You've put yourself in the same disadvantage," she said, thinking she had pointed something out.

Fox's smile curled a little more. "Not quite," he answered.

His pointed but soft tail came up and started to tickle the back of her legs, mostly targeting the back of her knee.

For Krystal, this was an extremely sensitive area. She had no ability to control her laughter and fell right into hysterics just as his tail made contact.

"He-HEY! No fair! Hahahahastahahahap it! No more! No mo-WHOAH! Oh youhuhuhuh are gonahaha gehehet it!" She threatened.

The vixen finally managed to shake her hands free from Fox's and started her assault on his ribs. Fox tried to suppress the laughter while Krystal was trying her hardest to avoid the new sensation of his claws on her stomach.

The tickle fight continued for a good fifteen or so minutes, neither one gaining much of an upper hand, until Krystal stumbled onto something unusual.

She was pinned and tried to get Fox off of him, when she happened to grab his tail for leverage. Naturally, she became curious. She started to tickle his thick tail, and was met with surprising results.

Fox stopped what he was doing and stood completely still. Suddenly, his face became slightly red from arousal and his eyelids fell somewhat. The sensation on his tail forced a loud verbal reaction from inside of his mouth.

"Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr……"

Krystal stopped and stared at Fox, who was just beginning to notice his action.

The blue fox burst out in hysterics. "OHMYGAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAD! FOHOHOHOX! YOU PURRED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

The now humiliated Fox looked like he would die of shame. Krystal, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She clutched her stomach in pain, her lungs being robbed of air as she continued to pour out the laughter. That was something she did frequently when aroused, but not nearly as loud or as long as Fox had just done.

Fox scratched the back of his neck. "I…uh….didn't know I could do that."

She finally managed to get the last few little chuckles out of her system. She had tear streaks and looked completely out of breath. Her fur looked a little damp with sweat from all the exertion. She placed her hand on her sore stomach, trying to comfort the aches.

The male fox looked to see her smiling at him with a sort of guilty expression. He rose his brow. "What?" he finally said.

"Can I do it again? Pleeaaaase?" she pleaded.

Fox sighed and fell back. He couldn't say no to that, but really did not like the way it had made him feel. It was kind of embarrassing. He figured he'd get out of this one with some help from the sun.

"Yeah, but not now. Later. Solar is about to set, so let's enjoy the view."

Fox sat back up to get a good seat. From his point of view, the great star was about an inch from the ocean's surface. A gentle wind blew, signaling the approach of the wondrous night sky.

Krystal noticed the soft breeze. Her fur was more than enough to keep her warm, but she didn't want to pass up an opportunity like this. She moved herself in front of Fox and cuddled against his front.

Fox wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder, while she leaned her head against his.

The two smitten vulpines watched in bliss as Lylat's primary star seemed to slowly sink into the glittering, vast blue ocean. The light slowly faded, as if the sparkling waters were dousing the brilliant flame. The sight warmed both of their hearts, and left them speechless. Life on a craft-carrier like the Great Fox II didn't allow the pleasure of this amazing spectacle. When official night time came around on the vessel, the lights were merely dimmed to a very low setting and the windows were closed. However, they were on vacation, and were taking the time to behold and enjoy a natural wonder they had not seen since their adventures on Sauria. As the great star finished descending, the still rather luminous night sky cast it's shadow over the atmosphere.

While he enjoyed the silence of the moment, Fox's voice came into being again. "I think these are the moments that I enjoy the most," he spoke calmly.

Krystal sighed romantically. "I know what you mean. You, holding me, the beautiful scenery, the passion…; These are the moments we need to cherish and draw out in our minds as best we can. And I owe you an extra 'thank you' during these past two evenings."

Fox looked at her. "You're welcome, but for what, specifically?"

Krystal let out a soothing hum. "When we do this, when you hold me, I can feel the pleasure of my own love, and it feels wonderful. But, when you flourish with these same emotions, like you are now, my powers can pick up on it, and it adds to my own. The sensation is unlike anything in the universe."

She was waiting for his response, when she felt a cool drop of water land on her shoulder.

"Hm?" she thought to herself.

She turned to see Fox, whose eyes were slowly releasing tears, but he was smiling warmly. He noticed her glance and tried to quickly wipe away the water with his fore arm. She only smiled at him.

"Sand in my eye," he muttered.

"It doesn't take telepathy to see through that one," she chuckled. She smiled and couldn't help but sympathize. She was usually the one in his position, after all. "Awww. Fox? What's the matter?" she laughed as she gave him a big hug.

Fox sniffled and let out a small laugh. "I'm sorry Krys. It's just that….all these feelings, all this love…..I mean. Wow. All so new to me and everythin'. It's overwhelming, but in a good way, if that made any sense."

He was trying his best to explain it but trying not to sound like a wuss. "I never really dated except like, I guess once before the Lylat War," he began. He thought of a few old friends from the academy and mentally laughed at the old memories, one of them being a certain Miss Pheonix.

He continued, "..and then for eight years, drifted with out any truly affectionate company. My best friend had temporarily left the team and even though I never mentioned it, I felt alone, somehow. Then I met you and Falco came back, and that felt great. And like you said, my heart nearly jumped out of my ribcage when you boarded the Great Fox. About a week later, Falco is officially reinstated and you're officially admitted as the newest and first female member."

Krystal stroked the white streak on his head. "Fox," she said in a comforting tone.

Fox wiped another tear away. "You'd been with us for a year before the aparoids showed up, and although I really wanted to have made some kind of move, I didn't. I just bottled it. We hadn't really flirted at all except during the mission briefing when those bugs attacked Sauria, and it was mostly you who was being bold. Keep in mind I'm still gonna get Tricky, next time we see him."

Krystal snuggled against him and looked up to his eyes. "That's right. Our 'Honeymoon', after all. Don't forget!" she chuckled.

Fox blushed. "Yep. That's the one," he responded, sounding embarrassed.

"My favorite part is still when you said 'we're not yet'. You looked like you were about piss yourself," the vixen recalled.

"At the time, could ya blame me?" he responded.

He laughed at the statement, but was still blushing like he was on that same day. "Anyway, the point I was trying to get at earlier is that how close I was, and yet how I never did anything before. And now, when I finally tried a little, the transition that could've come about in two years happened in almost two days. It's like an overdose of a good thing, except an overdose is the best dose in this case. I've never felt this good, not since the day we beat those bugs, anyway."

The vixen closed her eyes in fond memory. "Fortunately we had our fearless leader to guide us to victory." Her hand came up behind his ear and started to scratch it. There wasn't a canine alive who didn't appreciate that. The russet gold vulpine demonstrated as he closed his eyes and wagged his tail in satisfaction.

Fox kissed her in gratitude for her compliment. "Not without my ace pilots," he added. "Ya know, I gotta admit, when you arrived in the cargo-class ship, I never imagined how good you'd turn out to be with a bird like the Arwing. Not a lot furs can pilot those ships without some serious-ass training."

She smiled with pride. "I'm pretty good for a lady, wouldn't you say?"

"You're damn good!" Fox answered.

He leaned his head down and gave her soft peck on the cheek. "I owe you that for all those silver rings."

Krystal gave him a soft lick. "You're the one who kept saving me when I had enemies on my tail. It was the least I could do." She then brought her paw to his leg and rubbed up and down slowly. "And I do mean least," she finished with a seductive wink.

Fox snickered. "Well, naturally. I had to keep that tail safe…" he paused and gave her cerulean ass a light pinch. "…for obvious reasons."

Krystal put her hand to her mouth and laughed. Her eyes blinked in a very attractive manner several times. "To see you on the prowl; it's so out of your character. But I like it."

"Well what about you?" Fox countered. He smiled coyly. "Normally a maternal, gentle heroine sweetheart, and it turns out she has a pretty wild side, given the oppurtunity."

Krystal put a finger to her chin and looked up with a grin. "Hm. Heroine?" She thought about the word for a few moments. "I like the sound of that."

To both of them, it seemed so ideal that they thought it was funny. A hero in love with a heroine. Their situation was nothing unheard of, but nonetheless they each thought it as something very special.

Fox looked into Krystal's eyes. The naturally strong aqua irises surrounded her dark pupils, which reflected the glimmering stars in the night sky. The majesty of space sitting in her already incredible eyes, not to mention her long, dark lashes and their innocent but comforting curve and shape; all together were the most physically beautiful feature Fox had ever seen.

Krystal saw the same in Fox's. Even when she hadn't trusted him when they met, she was already feeling herself drawn to his eyes. She adored the beautiful green color and passion that it held. The angles, curves and naturally dark upper lids of his eyes formed a look of such solid foundation and confidence that she couldn't find any word to describe them except…

"Beautiful," they said in unison.

Each had begun to blush and turn their head away but had just realized that the other had noticed them say the same word.

What followed was a comical moment of other simultaneous exchanges. They would never forget this.

"What?" they chuckled.

"It's just-whoah! That's wier-!"

"Um…Ahehehehehe."

"Uh you first."

"No, you first."

This time, Fox was quick to the draw, as usual. "Sorry about all that."

She laughed. "No problem. That was pretty funny."

He decided he should explain it, since it would come up again shortly. "Um…if you were curious, I was just, well, admiring your eyes, again."

Krystal's brows rose and she looked surprised. "No way. I was looking at yours."

Fox smiled and put one hand behind his head, looking modest. "It's just that, the scenery was in your eyes and it looked, well incredible. If we hadn't said anything, I would've probably done one of those movie poems about your eyes."

Krystal thought for a moment. "Oh. You mean those…with the…."

Fox nodded. "Yeah. With the whole 'your eyes are like two pools of…blah, blah, blah'"

They laughed and held each other, Krystal in his arms with her arm around the side of his neck, her hand playing with his fur streak.

The couple sat in relaxing bliss for a several more minutes, and then Krystal got up to stretch. She had a scheming grin.

"What?" Fox snickered.

She kicked off her sandals and she took off her earrings and other jewelry. "Have you noticed how long we've been sitting on the beach, and haven't even touched the water."

Fox felt a little silly, now that she had mentioned it. He had sort of prepared himself for this earlier, what with wearing shorts. He actually came without his shoes, not wanting to get sand in them, and he didn't own a pair of flip flops. That, plus a T-shirt. It seemed really awkward now that he hadn't even touched the ocean, given his apparel.

Krystal ran over to the gentle waves and stood about ankle deep in the water. She loved the feeling of the water's warmth from the cold, and the soft, cushion like sand beneath her toe claws. She looked back to Fox, who was approaching her. "Water's fine," she chimed.

Fox stepped into the waves with her, also enjoying the warmth of the water. They took a second to just look at the other, admiring the fur in front of them.

Krystal suddenly winked. Before Fox could respond, she ducked and hit behind his legs with a sweep kick at incredible speed, knocking the orange vulpine off balance. He managed to quickly replace one leg and caught himself with on arm.

He gave her a childish smile, and let his tongue hang out a bit.

"Let's spar," she finally responded.

"Huh?"

Fox barely managed to drop down and roll away from Krystal's kick. He felt his hormones responding to her quite well, however.

She placed up her hands in a boxing stance.

One unique thing about Krystal was that, she didn't have the more typically feminine stance, with the exaggerated form. Her motions and approach were more fierce and precise, as she adopted the quality from Fox in the gym. Rather than really tucked in, her arms were bent at a less sharp angle and she held her fists more vertically like a male. She also preferred to punch with her body being involved, as opposed to striking with more of an arc. It gave her an advantage over other women when she went to the gym without him.

They had fights now and then, both having an excellent record.

Fox, even before their first fight, had never under-estimated her. He figured someone who traveled the galaxy with an alloy-based staff was not someone to take lightly, regardless of gender. It was one of his smarter qualities from experience.

Falco, on the other hand, had been a different case. Fox would come from fighting her with the typical bruises and occasional cut. The one and only time Falco tried to spar with her, well, he had learned how long an Avian was capable of surviving without being able to breathe.

Fox never brought it up, but still joked around with Krystal about it on occasion.

He still had a hard time beating her, nonetheless. Still, out of about twenty fights, it was her eight to his twelve.

She had grace and finesse over him and a girl's natural agility, they both knew it. She also was very strong, both for species and gender, particularly the latter. But even Falco was usually uneasy when he thought about challenging Fox's combination of strength and especially speed. If Fox could get a good Tommie gun assault on you, mostly any furs would have several blue and purple souvenirs but yet, almost no memory of their origin. And his physical strength was excellent for a fox. Whenever his kind joined the academy, they would usually come out with the physical capabilities of a big to medium type of dog.

As far as array of moves, fighting styles, flexibility, endurance and mental discipline went, they were a superb match. She could move like a gymnast and was seemingly almost unhindered by gravity when she wanted. He, however, was the same fox that had done a back flip over a steroid-infused Tyrranosaur's head and penetrated his skull in one swift motion.

She tried to fake a jab and then immediately bring out a roundhouse kick. Fox put his forearm and blocked it steadily, given they had no gloves. She regained her stance and rushed towards him. She came low and grabbed his thigh to trip him. He fell back onto the wet sand and flipped backwards to avoid whatever she planned next. She tried to drop her elbow and pin him, but she only made contact with two inches of water and the sand beneath it. He was little in front of her, on his hind paws, one knee and both front paws. He pushed himself straight forward, low to the ground like a sea bat. He was coming more to her left, and unfortunately she had tried to use her right elbow for the pin.

As he jetted forward, he adjusted himself to slide on his hip against the wet sand. He extended his arms out and grabbed both of her legs. The force of the pull, in her position, caused her to lose balance and drop flat against the wet sand.

Fox, amazed that his maneuver worked, got to his feet and wiped off his hip and ass. "This isn't easy, babe. I don't even go gloveless with Falco. Hell, I never even tried this with my dad. I haven't hit anyone without 'em since the first Sauria crisis." He began to think of the sharp-toothed necklaces he could have made with all the fangs he punched out of a bunch of the Sharpclaw infantry, before he was their friend.

Krystal smiled. "Be creative, love." She called back. She readied herself and came in with a quick jab-jab-strike combo. Fox blocked the two jabs but didn't dodge far enough to avoid the punch. It was nothing serious though, but he had to admit that hurt. He knew a lot of furs like him that couldn't throw a punch like the blue vixen in front of him.

Luckily, he had a very strong core. Krystal had proved to have the same, since she could take a good set of Fox's blows as well, when they had equipment.

Krystal smiled wryly. "You'll have to improvise, Fox. It's what you do."

Fox got an idea. "If you insist."

At that, he surprised her for a second as he darted forward, his right arm held back as if for a brutal punch or even an uppercut.

She could see that with his speed and focus, he was really going to throw the blow. "A little reckless…. What's he planning?"

He kept coming in until he was about two feet away. He let the punch soar in wide arc towards her. She saw it and moved her side back then thrust her left arm forward to push the punch away, smiling confidently.

She took his bait.

As soon as she pivoted and blocked, Fox pushed as best he could off of her arm to gain a little more momentum before spinning 360 degrees and bringing his left leg out. He spun on his right foot, retaining some grip with his claws, and sweep kicked her now exposed back legs. When his left foot had done its job, he planted the heel into the soft sand quickly and lifted his right foot, allowing himself to continue the spin.

As Krystal lay in mid-air, Fox planted his right heel close to his left. His front now faced the sky as his girlfriend began to fall towards him, backside down. He flexed his core and chest for the impact, and she landed with a "Wha-?"

The male fox brought up his arms around her instantly and gripped her arms against her body at the wrists, making sure she couldn't move. As she struggled, she tried to bring her feet in to give her more pushing force. However, Fox managed to wiggle his tail free from beneath him and get a grip around her shins.

She fought against her furry bonds for a few more seconds, making one last attempt to exert all her force, but couldn't break Fox's grip as he also held as best he could.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and sighed in defeat. "I guess there are worse places to be caught," she smiled. Her lips gave him a light peck and he blushed.

"One, two, and three. 'Ding, ding'. So what do you want," she said with a grin.

Fox let her go and got to his feet, helping her up. "I want to carry my prize home," he answered.

He picked her up off the ground and was met with an "Oh!" from his breathtaking passenger.

He figured to walk around the block, not wanting to put her down for a fence post that was only thirty feet away.

She put her arms around his neck and tucked her head in close to his, smiling dreamily. Fox gave her a light lick and she made her usual purring noise. It was perfect, except for the slight chilly feeling they felt, since they were now both very wet.

Nothing like a day at the beach.

ooo

The orange-ish yellow flame danced wildly as it seemed to pour from the bottom of the burning logs, like an upside-down, burning and glowing waterfall. It was so smooth and fluid. Fire still had a natural beauty.

"_But nothing like her's_," he thought to himself.

Fox and Krystal sat before an active fireplace in the living room. They were on the couch, sitting just a few feet from the flames. The two were sharing a large blanket which they had wrapped around themselves. And of course, they were holding each other for extra warmth.

The blue vixen snuggled up against her reddish-orange captain and purred. They started to muzzle each other affectionately. Krystal looked to him and smiled in a silly way.

"Cuddle," she spoke like a kit.

Fox rolled his eyes and sighed. He stuck his tongue out again. "Love to do it, but not to say it," he grinned.

She taunted him and cuddled against him even more, trying to be as close to him as animally possible. Even with the blanket and fire, she was still a little cold. She shuddered a little and Fox could feel it. He hugged her tight and tried to rub her arms and shoulders to generate a little extra heat.

As she got closer against him, one of her paws touched his own. Fox let out a high bark. "Holy Kyubi, your feet are freezing!" he exclaimed with a shiver.

Krystal blushed and made a puppy face. "About that…" she began. She placed her feet in his lap and leaned her pleading face against his chest. "Warm them up for me?" she said with a very 'pretty please' tone.

Fox kissed her cheek. "Sure. I owe you for dinner, after all."

Same as in the morning, Fox took her feet and rubbed them gently, putting her in bliss and warming them up like she'd hoped.

"Mmmmmmm. You have an incredible touch. I think I'll keep you," she joked.

"Oh. Well thanks," Fox joked back. He gave her a quick tickle in return, which made her giggle a little.

She smiled and looked at him. "Do it again. This time it felt nice." She adjusted herself and looked at him. "Besides, you said you like my laugh."

He looked puzzled, thinking of her usual reaction. At the same time, he didn't want to disappoint the beauty. "Um…all right," he answered.

His claws started to tickle her, and she blushed and began to laugh gently. It was the same laugh that always made Fox swoon and feel lovesick. She moved her feet around in response to the feeling, but didn't really try to move away. For the most part, she kept her legs pretty still and didn't even bring her arms away from their hold on Fox. She saw it a something very romantic and sweet, oddly enough. Fox's perspective was pretty much the same.

After a few seconds, he stopped and started the massage again. "How was that?" he asked.

She licked him, still joyfully relaxing under the feel of Fox's comforting hands. "Tickly," she said, snickering a little. "It was good though, but I think I prefer this. You could make a career of this if you ask me."

Fox shook his head. "My hands are for you only, my dear," he said in a mock elegant tone. "Plus I'm more used to my hands being on steering controls and cartridges anyway."

"Among other things," Krystal whispered under her breath. She tried not to laugh.

Fox looked at her. "I heard that."

Krystal blushed sheepishly and started to chuckle. "Sorry. I couldn't resist. But be reasonable. About eight years with an all male crew, you can't expect me to believe you didn't try to compensate now and then."

Fox looked at her with an assured look. "Actually I do expect you. In those years, I didn't do it even once. It seemed weird enough, being amongst all guys, and besides that, I had no inspiration. It felt like the straighter of two choices."

She could sense that he was telling the truth, and also saw that he had a point. Her mind also sensed he had his own remark coming.

"What about you? Traveling the galaxy with no companion, you never fell into the urge?" Fox asked.

Krystal had the assured look Fox put on a second ago. "Nope. I'll admit I gave it thought, but never really felt right about it. Like you said, no 'fuel for the fire.'"

He was impressed. His current state of mind was about to be thrown off, however.

Krystal grinned at him. "What about after we met? Even once?"

Fox blushed. He knew there was no point in lying to a telepath. "Yeah. And you're right. Once," he said, looking as far to the side as possible. He cleared his throat. "Um….what about you?"

He may not have had her powers, but he was no fool. And she was naturally honest to begin with. "Same as you. Just once," she said with an embarrassed look.

Krystal looked back to him and blushed. "So...when was yours?"

Fox took the question with a very surprised look. Somehow, he was feeling a little more comfortable with the intimacy. "On a special day, since that was part of what set me in the mood. It was when we-"

She cut him off and looked like she was about to start laughing. "..killed the aparoids!"

Fox looked at her, completely dumbfounded. "You too?" he started to laugh.

Krystal started to laugh really hard and nodded. Fox joined in the laughter. They were in hysterics for a few more minutes before they began to calm down.

"So what was your….well….you know?" she asked him, very curious.

Fox's smile faltered. "You….uh…don't wanna know. It was really…um…perverted. Very low-brow, inappropriate. Typical guy," he said, obviously hiding something.

Krystal raised her brow and looked at him. "I can tell you're keeping a secret. Just tell me. I won't say anything, I promise."

Again, Fox was really starting to see the cons of a telepathic girlfriend. "No way around it, right?" he finally spoke. "Ok. But instead, I'll show you. Read my mind."

Krystal saw his defeated, forlorn expression and was really curious. She looked at him and her irises glowed as she tapped into his main thoughts. She immediately saw why he looked so uncomfortable.

Fox looked at her with a guilty face. "Er…Sorry," he said, quietly and ashamed. He silently prayed for a stray bullet to kill him.

She felt sorry at this point, imagining how bad he felt right now, considering that one act as opposed to how much of a gentleman he'd been and how much love he'd shown her. She could picture him, thinking of how he had wasted his time when something like this was inevitable. And she was also aware that she had no right to look down upon him to begin with, for the very same reason.

Krystal gave him a big hug. He had not seen that coming in the least.

"I'm actually a little flattered," she assured him. "And as long as we're being honest, mine was…..well I think you get the idea."

Fox looked stunned. "I…………."

That was it. He could only force out that one syllable, let alone letter, before he had completely lost his voice.

They had discovered that the other gave themselves pleasure in thoughts of the other. Krystal took the discovery with immense surprise, but not nearly as much as Fox.

"I've always said you're my hero," she said sheepishly.

He finally found his voice box again. "I am….wow… Krystal I am so flattered right now, I don't know how to respond." His mouth hung open and his eyes were as wide as his lids would allow. He was right. He really didn't know what to say to that, or even think of it.

She put her finger to his lips and assured him. "Don't worry about it."

She used the same hand to take hold of his lower jaw and gently point his snout towards her own. "Kiss me," she whispered.

They locked in a deep, wildly passionate kiss. Somehow the exchange of secrets fueled their desire. It was as if it unlocked and cleared a boundary in between them, or removed a burden from their minds. They also felt proud, in a strange way, that the other had chosen them out of anyone else as a source of substance for their pleasure. Both felt quite flattered. Granted, a bit awkward, but flattered.

Fox noticed that the fire had slightly dwindled.

"Are you still cold, at all?" he asked with a caring smile.

Krystal was about say no when she shuddered. "Well, a little," she chuckled.

He gave her arms a few quick rubs, and then started to get up. She took a hold of his leg.

"No. Don't leave. You're my warmth," she half pleaded, half giggled.

Fox got his leg free. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

She lay on her side and looked at him. "Ok but hurry back. I'm already lonely," she joked.

He went into the kitchen and stayed there for about four minutes.

In his absence, she got a little bored and started to sing. It was a slow, melodious song in a foreign tongue, Cerinian to be precise. She didn't sing often, but was nonetheless gifted. Her voice was crystal clear. (no pun intended) She hit several high but soft notes, making completely clean transitions between them.

She stopped and her ears perked up a bit. She turned around to see Fox, holding two steaming mugs and looking awestruck.

"You heard me, huh?" she blushed.

Fox simply nodded his head. "That was amazing."

He sat down next to her and handed her one of the cups. She took a sip of the hot contents. "Mmmmm. Hot cocoa," she spoke. Her tongue came out to lick her lips in satisfaction. The chocolate beverage took effect and started to warm her entire body.

Fox took a few gulps of his own cup. "Never gets old." He scooted up against Krystal and pulled the blanket up around them. She put her free hand around his waist and sat in his lap, snuggling up against him. "That was an old Cerinian courtship song, if you were curious. My mom used to sing it when her and my father were courting. One day, when I was little, she decided to teach it to me, just in case. You like it?"

Fox was drinking some more of the cocoa. "Ah," he sighed. "Like it? I loved it. Your singing is beautiful, Krys."

She rubbed the back of her neck. "Come now. I'm not that good."

Fox kissed her. "That's not true. Your singing was really awesome. From the kitchen, I would have thought it was the radio if you had been singing in Cornerian," he complimented her.

She blushed and gave him a kiss. "You're too much," she whispered.

He set his cup aside and held her in his arms, looking at into her eyes romantically. "You sing like you look. And you're an angel," he spoke gently.

"Fox," she said quietly.

Krystal put her cocoa aside and they started to make out. Fox put his hands on her hips and she put hers on his shoulders. As they went at it, Fox felt himself starting to fall back from Krystal's fierceness. He turned her to his side and they both lay on the ground, still refusing to pull away. They thought of nothing but the passion between them, trying to kiss the other deeper and with more energy, as if they weren't satisfied and sought more. Krystal was the first to realize what 'more' they were reaching towards. And with that, she also noticed she had forgotten about her 'dessert' plans.

She released his lips and started to get in some air. "Fox. I almost forgot about dessert."

Fox's eyes widened. "Oh yeah. What exactly is it, anyway?"

She smiled a mischievous smile and stroked the side of his face. "It should be done now. Wait right here. I'll go get it."

"Need any help?" he offered kindly. It also dawned on him that he didn't recall her doing anything in the kitchen for preparation, but just dismissed it as his own clueless-ness.

She shook her head. "Oh no. Trust me. It's simple. Besides I wanna surprise you," she winked.

Fox smiled. "I like your surprises," he said with his coy smile. She gave him a quick kiss and got up to go to the kitchen.

Fox got down and placed the blanket across the ground in front of the fireplace, to dry it off. He stood up to glance at the flames while he waited, really curious about how he didn't seem to recall her doing anything aside from the shark glaze.

"Back," he could hear Krystal's voice.

He was surprised to see her holding a bottle of chocolate sauce and another of whipped cream.

Fox scratched the back of his head. "Hm? I thought it was orange and blueberry. Change of plans?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope. They're right here."

Fox's ears fell in confusion. "…You lost me," he chuckled.

Krystal took a few steps forward and placed her index finger to his chin. "Orange…," she began. She took the same hand and pointed to herself. "…and blueberry."

She winked at him and licked her lips. Fox was tongue-tied and started to feel very warm. He was so nervous he gulped loudly. "Oh……er…..sweet," he stuttered.

Without warning, she sprung for her calm, seductive pose to lunge forward and grab his collar. Before his mind could even interpret her action, she fell backward and brought him down with her. Once he was on the ground, she pushed him onto his back and sat on his waist area. She took a hold of her mid riff and pulled it off of her, leaving behind a silk, white bra. Fox got the message and started to take off his own shirt. He at least thought that's what he was supposed to do. The poor vulpine was so sexually intimidated he couldn't think straight.

The blue vixen unzipped her shorts and pulled them off, and then proceeded to help Fox with his board shorts. For her, all that remained was a white thong, and the sight started to trigger Fox's _good-time_ button a little bit. He had a hard time fighting against it, especially since now all he had on was his pair of ash-gray boxers. They were almost as long as his shorts. It almost seemed to symbolize how unprepared for this he was.

Krystal picked up the whipped cream and looked at Fox, and then proceeded to lick the entire left side of his face. "Not bad. But it needs something."

Fox finally managed to speak. "I can definitely tell I'm gonna enjoy this, but what is this?"

She looked at him with a sexy smile. "I'm gonna give you a night you'll never forget."

The way she said it really started to shed some sunlight on Fox's tree. In an instant, he dropped his surprised face and resumed his famous cocky grin. "The same, Krys. Hope you're hungry."

Now very excited, Krystal sprayed the whip cream on his face and across his chest and abs. She slowly licked him, starting from his abdomen all the way to his face. Fox let out a relaxing moan from the feeling. She started to shake the can, while Fox reached and got a hold of the chocolate sauce.

"You're not the only one with a sweet-fang."

He lifted her onto her back. She followed his action by unlacing her bra and tossing it aside. "Slippy's staying the night with his dad, I can sense it. And Falco's occupying himself. The house is ours. Like you've always said: 'Let's rock 'n' roll.'"

Fox drizzled a little bit of the sauce on her flat stomach and poured a few swirls on her breasts. She moaned a little from the cold feeling, which was soon replaced by Fox's warm, wet canine tongue. She let out a few aroused laughs and moans from the erotic sensation.

Fox was completely enjoying himself: the taste of chocolate, and sliding his tongue across Lylat's most beautiful vixen and his dream girl's breasts. His face was like a kit enjoying a popsicle.

Krystal, at the same time, was blown away by the fact that she was being tasted by her hero and the most handsome fox she'd ever known. Every moment his tongue was caressing her body, she felt one more incredible jolt of excitement after the other. She could barely stand it as he left a warm trail of saliva across her chest.

"You taste good," Fox said slyly.

She responded by grabbing the chocolate syrup and pouring it on him again, as well as the whipped cream. His mind raced as he figured this was a sign that things were about to go nowhere but up.

Her face lowered to his and she gave him a passionate kiss first. After that, her cute little pink tongue came out and began a long, savory lick. The difference was that she had changed tactics and was going from top to bottom.

Fox was already feeling restless when he noticed her switch up her method. However, she almost made him jump out of his fur when she gave him a little lick millimeters away from the waistline of his boxers.

"Whoah!" he exclaimed. He felt his 'North Pole' react and attempt to reveal itself. Fox thought of every possible disgusting and homosexual obscenity in the book to fight it, but he knew all too well that all those things combined couldn't combat Krystal's beauty. He decided to at least give her the head's up and see if she didn't approve of it. Of course at the same time, she might not have realized that her own breasts had become erect. But still.

"Yo Krys?" he asked, slightly highly from being embarrassed.

She finished her licks and rested her head against his chest. "Yes, my love?" she answered, in between aroused sighs.

Fox bit his lip. "You uh….well…what you're doing managed to catch my 'little friend's' attention. I figured that's probably an offensive site…you know…for a woman… and I was wondering if you wanted to stop before the…er… 'clock struck twelve', if you catch my drift."

Krystal's ears drooped. "Oh. Right. I had forgotten," she said, sounding very disappointed, as if she held a diamond that shattered.

He looked at her and started to feel sympathetic. "I'm sorry," he said with a small chuckle. Fox pushed himself up and took her in his arms.

She lay her head against his chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"No, no. I'm sorry, Fox. I forget that you're abstaining until betrothal. A very respectable quality I might add. And I thank you for managing to see how that could be offensive."

She snuggled herself against him and they wrapped their tails. "It's those sorts of reasons that I love you," she assured him.

Fox sighed as she did. "Thanks, but….I'm still sorry. I just feel so different, now."

She didn't move her head from the comfort of the strong chest she called a pillow, but raised her brow at the remark. "What do you mean, love?"

Fox closed his eyes in frustration. "I'm just so confused. I know why I chose that lifestyle, of course. But somehow, when I'm with you, I feel as if…as if I could do it without feeling like I broke it. The problem is, I don't know if that's the aroused me talking, or if my strange feeling is somehow supposed to make sense for some reason that I'm not picking up on."

Krystal felt a joy deep in her heart emerge. One of the things he had just suggested wanted to make her squeal like a teenager that just got asked to prom by the school hottie.

She looked up into his eyes as if it were Christmas morning.

"You mean, you want to, even though you can't?" she asked full of hope.

Fox looked amazed. "Are you kidding? I say this with as much respect as I can give: To make love to you is a thought so incredible that the only thing that keeps me from accepting is the years past that I already devoted to abstinence. Without that, I wouldn't have made the yield move I made at the hotel."

Krystal gave him a big kiss and cuddled against him even more, tucking her legs in so his own would keep them warm. When she was comfortable, the vixen backed her head so she could see his own. "You're a true sweetheart."

McCloud used his bushy tail to grab the blanket and wrap it around them. As he sat with her, he looked towards the fire, deep in thought.

His mind thought of the exchange they just had, as he couldn't leave it alone. The very part he had mentioned about the strange sense of not feeling guilty for breaking his commitment really gnawed at his mind.

As he thought, the fire rhythmically danced slowly and quietly, slowly moving towards the right and left, as if to reflect Fox's thinking pattern. As his mind slowly tried to put everything into focus, the flames began to spread to a log that was still very untouched.

Suddenly, an image of Peppy seemed to appear in the fire. The vision immediately caused Fox to remember a portion of their conversation from earlier.

_Fox paused and looked down to the ground. He began speaking more calmly, "For some reason I have this feeling that I like…have to do it absolutely right, like there's a reason but I can't figure out what it is. And yet I know there's a reason to begin with. It goes just beyond the fact that I really like her."_

_Peppy took in Fox's words and though deeply. Then he smiled. "Fox my boy, I think I know what this feeling is. But I can't tell you. You need to come to interpret it on your own. However I can give you something to work with."_

_Fox's ears perked up. "What's that?"_

"_You, Fox McCloud," Peppy began, "have nothing to worry about. You and her are a natural pair. You became friends as soon as you rescued her, and let's face it, when you meet a lady via a rescue, that pretty much involves the same outcome everytime. Just be yourself, be polite, treat her special, and make it known to her that you don't just want a date, but that you want to show her how much you care, that your affection for her is sincere."_

Fox blinked several times, as he felt he was on the verge of realization. Peppy's 'clue' was beginning to shed some light on the situation. He began to see a future that lay ahead of him, one involving a certain ceremonial pairing as well as many other things. He could imagine the form of what seemed like two hands, slowly approaching each other. One was significantly darker in color than the other, as well as more slender and delicate.

The two paws gently grasped the other in its hold, and a small glint sparkled from each hand's ring finger.

Within a little less than forty-eight hours, the awakened vulpine had come to understand the unusual feeling. The answer was simple, and he should've seen it from the beginning: They were truly meant for each other. He could fell it in his heart, and when it came to Fox's instincts, the results were hard to argue with. After all, his intuition was almost as accurate if not as much as Krystal's powers.

He knew he'd have to pace himself from this point, but he already began to plan in his mind what type of approach to use and diamond to get, as well as all the other details. It only took him a few seconds to realize that would be a long way off, preferably months to stabilize the relationship, so he might as well have focused on the moment.

Fox chuckled to himself, finding it hard to believe it took him this long.

Krystal's ears perked up. "What's so funny?"

He held her back so she could look at her. "Nothin' really. It's just that I was doing some thinking about what I said a minute ago."

Confused, she tried to smile. "Oh. So then, what made you laugh? I thought you were really confused."

Fox shed the blanket off of them and donned his trademark grin, looking very sly. "Remember that part about doing it and not feeling like it was breaking commitment?"

Her eyes started to light up. "Y- yes."

Without answering, he immediately picked her up. "I gave it some thought. I figured out why. You got any energy left?"

She didn't know how to respond. "I…I mean…if you….well sure, but….is…is this…are you completely sure?" She looked concerned, but not for herself. Rather, it was for him, to make sure he wasn't doing something he'd regret.

"Positive. I'll explain later, if I remember. My question to you though, are you completely sure?" he asked with a kind smile.

The Cerinian just stared at him blankly. The only sound either could hear was the faint crackle of the fireplace.

Suddenly, she shot her head forward and kissed him with fierce intensity. Fox, for the first time, was kissing with his eyes wide open, having not been able to see that coming.

Krystal managed to put a pause on her primal affection to get some air and look at Fox with a temptress smile.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure!" she cheered.

Fox was still recovering from his passionate suffocation. "Let's go to your room."

He gave her a kiss and gazed at her with a silly grin. "I wanna' put my gun in it's new holster."

She gave him a play punch in the arm. "Fox!"

He brought up her up to the second story and ran into her room. He would've used his, but his bed was still collapsed.

After they were inside, Fox kicked the door closed and set Krystal on the bed. As the vixen started to pull off her thong, her playmate was busy taking off his under-shorts.

"Got any foreplay preferences?" he asked playfully.

Just as he had gotten his foot out of the gray piece of cloth, he turned to face Krystal, who was looking slightly downward. She lifted her head to Fox and winked, then licked her lips. "I always thought of you as a pistol kind-of-guy,.." she paused and looked down again, then back to Fox. "…not a rifle kind of guy."

Fox swallowed. "Uh…Thanks." He looked down at Krystal in the same area. He looked back to her and grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear.

"Virgin too, eh?"

The cerulean beauty put her arms around him and raised her leg against his side, muzzling her snout all around his front. She then backed her head away and looked into his eyes romantically. "Isn't that what you guys like?"

Fox's sixth appendage started to 'rise to the occasion'. He leaned his head back and sighed in arousal, while returning his partner's embrace.

"Whoever said co-workers shouldn't engage in romantic and sexual relations…," Fox began as he leaned in to run his tongue across Krystal's erect front. She moaned and slightly laughed from the feeling.

"…Was a fucking tool," she finished for him.

The red-gold vulpine tossed his partner on to the bed and hopped on top. She flipped him onto his back and was now on top of him.

"Let's warm up a little first, babe," she cooed softly.

She licked her lips and brought her head between his legs. As her tongue went to work, Fox felt himself becoming erect quicker than he'd ever experienced.

The warm, wet, almost aggressive motions of Krystal's tongue were sending spasms of an incredible sensation through his body. A combination of the feelings of a warm bath, tickling, massaging, teasing and several other he couldn't describe, but nonetheless awesome, ran all across his nerve endings. He didn't know whether to laugh, moan, sigh, or make any kind of noise. The adaptive vulpine just did them all at the same time.

Even through the pleasure, he still had enough sense to be chivalrous.

"Your turn," he said, licking his lips.

She lay back, spread like an eagle. He gave her a quick kiss and a nibble on her ear, which she always loved. With that, he brought his head down, and let his tongue slowly reveal itself.

With a canine tongue, Fox didn't have any problems revving Krystal's engine. Same as her partner, a battalion of verbal reactions burst from behind her blue lips, making Fox aware that he was definitely doing his part. It also turned him on, immensely. He swirled and slowly licked, the warm and wet feelings forcing the blue vixen to shudder with pleasure. She could barely stand it, and her orange playmate felt like a runner waiting for the whistle.

The Cerinian let out an animal growl and pushed back Fox's head. She felt her heart start to race and her body twitching with urges more powerful than she'd ever experienced. There was definitely no turning back. Both of them knew it. With their lack of experience and basic nature, there was nothing that could hold them back from the other at this point.

"Holster's ready, captain," she said energetically. She put her fingers down to her hip's lips and spread them for Fox to see.

Every sense of discipline, dignity, self-control and calm in Fox immediately dissipated as he rushed forward and grabbed her. He pulled her back quickly and sat her flat against the bed.

After a few deep, exerting breaths and pulling the blanket up over them a little, he turned to see her beautiful face, staring at him with a more sincere smile.

"Just be gentle," was all she said.

With a nod, Fox gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and set to work. As best he could, with no real experience, the aroused vulpine set himself for the beginning thrust when suddenly he stopped cold.

"Aw….Fuck!"

Krystal looked concerned. "What? What's wrong love?"

Fox punched an empty portion of the mattress. "We can't do it. I don't have any rubbers, or pills or….anything. Shit."

She smiled again, and was about to tell him something. "Fox, I-!"

"And if you get pregnant, that's the end of it. You won't be able to pilot, and then you'll have a cub, we'll be in over our heads," the forlorn Fox continued.

"I know that, hon, but-!" she began again.

"Damnit! We were soooooooooooo close! If only-!"

"FOX!"

The easily shot-down red fox stared wide-eyed at Krystal after she managed to catch his attention. He swallowed a large gulp and blinked. "Yes, dear?"

"There's nothing to worry about, love," she said reassuringly.

Fox scratched his head. "Uh….what do you mean?"

Krystal rubbed his white streak. "All manner of canines and felines from Cerinia have a unique, very specifically scheduled reproductive cycle, different for all women. I can only become impregnated within certain periods, and my last one ended roughly a fortnight ago."

The male started to smile. "So you're saying…."

"That we couldn't make a cub right now no matter what kind of _bullets_ were in your gun," she finished for him with a wink.

Fox grinned. "Sounds like a challenge, doll."

The vixen then lay back down and spread herself. "Let's see you land that ship, tiger," she grinned.

Just as before, but with all the details now in mind, Fox set his body in postion and then thrust forward, this time without any interruption.

The hero entered the heroine, and already he could feel the sensation of both physical and spiritual love at their best, mixed together. He shuddered lightly, out of a new excitement and sense of confidence.

They say first impressions always leave a mark, so the thrilled fox knew that he'd have to give Krystal his 100. As he pulled away, and then slowly but rhythmically would enter again and again, he moaned and let his eyelids fall from the feeling.

His motions and relaxed concentration were doing him well, but his mind couldn't ignore the cerulean beauty's verbal reactions.

As with the magnified feeling that is common to a female, so was magnified the moans and sighs from the ecstatic virgin. She too let her eyelids fall as her mouth gently opened to let out quiet squeals of pleasure and sighs of sexual enjoyment. The physical feeling alone was something new and incredible to her. The sense of being in a submissive but pleasurable position with the fur she called 'her hero' was beyond her as well.

As Fox's extension kept at it's task, Krystal could feel the deep sensation starting to develop and intensify. She embraced it as he planted her lips against his and started to kiss him deeply and aggressively.

While maintaining the rhythm of their dance of love, Fox returned Krystal's embrace. Both were becoming lost in the feeling, and they liked it.

Fox felt himself starting to lose control of his own release time, so he started to slow down a bit while he continued to kiss her and nibble on her ears. He wanted to make sure he'd time it so that things would be sufficient on Krystal's part, being a gentleman. For his own pleasure he had not been worried about, because he knew all too well that he could've been satisfied from the first second.

Krystal relaxed with her head to the side as she sighed erotically. Her ear twitched in delight as it was gently chewed by her lover's fangs and caressed by his wet tongue. Her tail swished back and forth as Fox continued in and out of her. While he simply thought he'd prolong the wait, Krystal wasn't sure whether or not she wanted him to finish it now so she could taste the feeling of her first climax with a partner, or if she wanted him to keep her in suspense longer before letting her fountain release it's pleasurable sensations. She was confused, excited, becoming physically tired and had never felt better.

The frequent descending and ascending would normally have caused a male's arms to burn with exhaustion after thirty five minutes, but the hormones and adrenaline rush gushing through Fox's body kept him going strong, completely oblivious to how tired he'd be later.

Their bodies surged with every incredible feeling the body had to offer, and they were in bliss. They were not merged only physically. It went far beyond their bodies. Their spirits too, were as one, trying to become closer and closer, as if to be one entity.

The blue vixen's mind abilities could sense the incredible feelings of raw love and pleasure radiating from Fox's mind. Her own satisfaction was being amplified, enough that the link established between their minds allowed the excited vulpine to get a taste of what Krystal was feeling. Given that, their pure affection for the other, and their physical merge, they were sharing the most beautiful connection that could ever be. Krystal could see now as well just how much they had been meant for the other, just as Fox had come to realize earlier.

Seeing forty minutes as enough, Fox decided it was the time. His patterned and rhythmic motion began to accelerate.

Krystal immediately knew where this was going. "Oh….Fox….mmm…..do it……oh…oh….mmmm…..go ahead……do it Fox!" she managed to say, overpowered by his actions.

"Ooh……Krystal…..get ready…..almost….almost…..," the excited vulpine warned. He could feel it coming.

Just as it began the last phase of the journey, Fox let out a "Whoaah!" The most incredible part of it all surged throughout his sixth appendage and then through his body, and continued for eight seconds, the best eight seconds of Fox's life.

As Krystal felt the release from Fox, her reaction was triggered and almost seemed to explode with sexual delight. The feel of it was beyond anything she'd ever known, and the sensation continued to force her to wriggle and squeal with delight for twenty five seconds, the best of her life.

As hers came to a close, Fox began to slow down, his own orgasm having concluded seventeen seconds ago. His speed dropped until finally he stopped, and then rolled to the side on his back. Both were breathing hard and the fatigue in the red-gold vulpine's arms was making itself known.

"And I'm spent," was all he could say, in a mock Austin powers voice.

"You making fun of my accent?" Krystal said with a grin.

He turned his head to face his beloved. Her soaked hair was hanging somewhat limp against her head, and every inch of her fur was matted to some degree and covered with sweat. Her top eyelids were drooped over moist eyes somewhat from being so tired, and she had a weak smile, signifying that he had done his job.

In his opinion, she had never looked better.

Despite seeing, doing and witnessing it all, Fox still couldn't believe it: He had made love to Krystal! A fantasy for the past almost three years, now made a reality. He couldn't wait for the next session.

Krystal was having similar thoughts as she looked at Fox and continued to catch her breath. "We….just….had….sex!" she managed to say.

"No….kidding!" he replied in the same manner.

She put her paw to her chest. "I want to do it again, but, sorry to say, I think you took a lot out of me. That's my captain."

"Force of habit," he winked. "Besides, I'm a little tired too. Well actually, I'm tired as hell."

"Then let's just get some sleep, but not before we..," she paused and brushed up against him, muzzling her snout all across his chest and face. She looked at him mischievously. "Cuddle."

"Say it again and I'll tickle you 'til you piss yourself," Fox said with a grin.

Krystal kissed him and winked. "Hmmm. Remind me to say it tomorrow morning and not to drink anything. Oh, and remind me then to wear a mid riff, underwear and no shoes." She rubbed her leg against his and purred. Everything she had just said and done would have set him erect again were it not for what had just happened.

"I've got some rope in the basement," Fox chuckled.

Krystal giggled. "I can see you're joking but that was actually a good idea."

Fox raised his brow. "Wait. You mean seriously?"

"Yeah. It should be interesting. I was a damsel in distress once before anyway."

The male of the two lay silent for a moment.

"…….Krystal, that is soooo hot….."

The vixen giggled. "Well then brace yourself." She leaned her mouth to his ear and softly whispered. "I'd be your prisoner any day, McCloud."

Fox gave her a peck on the lips. "And I wouldn't mind being your captor, gorgeous."

Krystal smirked and brought her hands around his waist. She started to tickle his tail.

The male fox froze as his tail sent a jolt to his mouth that came out as thus: "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Krystal chuckled. "That's so adorable. I could do it all night."

"Not tonight, though," Fox quickly responded.

The blue fox made a pouting face. "You're no fun. Oh well. Would you like to try your new pillows?"

"What pillows?" Fox asked.

Krystal backed a bit and put her hands on her breasts. "These ones."

The vulpine smiled. A small laugh seemed to barely escape through his mouth.

"What?" she asked with a slight giggle.

"I'm seriously being, like, hypnotized by those two blessings between your arms," he chuckled.

She laughed herself and brought herself closer to him. Her tail got a small grip on the blanket and brought it over them, now that they had had a moment to cool down.

"You cold?" he asked kindly.

Krystal shook her head as she scooted her back against Fox's body. He brought his arm around her, making her feel warm, secure, protected. These were things that only he could do for her as well as he did. It was one of the reasons she loved him.

"I'm never cold when we……snuggle," the vixen answered with a playful wink.

Fox responded by giving her ass another small pinch.

She turned to look at him with sly grin. "We're just a pair, wouldn't you say?"

"You bet. In more than way, too," he answered.

"I know what you mean," she returned. "Teammates, co-workers, boyfriend and girlfriend, cuddle-buddies, co-chefs, best friends and as of tonight, sexual partners."

Fox scratched his chin for bit. "Hmmm….it almost sounds kinda' weird, huh?" he asked her.

"Which?" she inquired.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend. Don't ya' think it sounds sorta' weird, in our case, or I mean, just kind of hard to grasp?" he clarified.

Krystal looked to the side in thought. "You know, I see what you mean. It is a little different."

Fox wrapped his arm around her tightly and gently kissed her ear. "Don't get me wrong though, babe. I like it."

"Feeling's mutual, honey," she agreed.

She let out a small yawn, something that Fox thought she made look adorable. Fox did the same, right before his eyes opened wider and he looked down, which in his case was horizontal.

"I'll be right back. I'm experiencing my first, uh, 'aftershock'," Fox said as he got up.

She was no boy, but Krystal did understand his point. He left the room, probably to use the restroom in his own room. Half a minute passed and with two walls now between them, she could still hear what sounded like a high pressured stream of water striking the surface of a swimming pool, as well as the occasional sound of it just hitting a tile wall followed by the occasional "Fuck!" The sound of a toilet flushing finally appeared and Fox opened the door back to the bedroom, his tail covering it's opposite sided neighbor.

"Fox, I've already seen it, not to mention embraced it," she said sweetly.

He nodded. "I know, I know. Still though, it just doesn't seem very chivalrous, no matter what type of relationship."

"Always the gentlefox," she giggled.

He got back into the bed, scooting over to her and putting his arm back around her. "I locked the door, in case anybody came home early. Before we nod off, remind me in the morning, and I'll make us some pancakes again."

She turned with a smile and kissed him. "The old 'I'll cook you dinner if you make me breakfast', is that it?"

"I suppose," he answered with a silly grin.

The two shared one more, gentle kiss on the lips before laying their heads against their pillows for a night of slumber. The cerulean vixen made one more motion to be as close to her russet-gold champion as she could be. Her dazzling blue eyes slowly shrank behind her heavy eyelids. The same was happening to Fox's strong green eyes, as they began to hide behind his orange lids. They'd definitely both be getting a pretty good sleep tonight.

Before they were fully asleep, Fox's voice came up again. "You know what these past two days have been, Krystal?

Kystal smiled, already sure of the answer. "What's that, Fox?"

"Perfect."

The two foxes slept, for the second time, in each other's arms, calm and silent as the starry night sky.

ooo

A good night's sleep is best served with a gentle wake up. There's nothing quite like the sound of young blackbirds chirping in song to the rising sun to softly bring one back to consciousness.

So thought the lovers as their eyes started to open.

Fox's eyelids separated before his eyes as a much welcome sight came into view. It was none other than the best thing that ever happened to him, and that was Krystal.

"Morning, baby," Krystal cooed softly.

"Good morning, my love," Fox returned in the same manner, grinning sleepily.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Of course. To hell with the Tempur Pedic. I've got a cuddle-me Krystal," he joked. He couldn't believe he had just used the c-word, but at this point, anything for her.

"Which comes with special features," she continued as she gave him a kiss. "By the way, want some help with breakfast? I could use a tutorial on those pancakes of yours."

"Sure thing. I'll even show you the blueberry version, in honor of you."

"You never run out of things to s-!"

Krystal stopped as her ears perked up and her irises glowed. Fox's ears also stood but he wasn't going to pull of the iris thing anytime soon.

"Motorcycle….," Fox spoke simply.

"Bingo," Krystal answered. "But, wouldn't you know, I'm sensing another set of mind waves. Perhaps I'll get to meet that girl Katt."

"Might as well get breakfast started then. Double-date morning. That'd be pretty cool, eh?" Fox offered.

"Very cool," Krystal answered. "Might want to get dressed first, though. There's no need for them to get any ideas."

Fox was already out of the bed and pulling on his shorts. "I'm gonna' grab some basketball shorts and a shirt real quick. Meet me in the kitchen?"

"Yep. Just need a few pieces myself," she confirmed.

As the vulpine left, Krystal got out of bed and started to go through her drawers. She grabbed a red tank top, a pair of workout shorts, and a thong of course. She felt, at this point, that a bra didn't seem like a necessity around Fox.

She walked out to the hall just as Fox opened his door and started to follow her. At the very moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," they informed each other.

They looked at each other and Krystal smiled. "I'll get it. I'm closer."

Before Fox could protest, she hopped onto the banister and gracefully slid down, flipping on the end of the banister and landing in front of the door like a gymnast.

"Ten!" Fox called from above. He slid down himself and ran to the kitchen.

She turned to give him a wink before opening the door. She was met with a pink Felinian, with long white hair and brilliantly hazel eyes with vertical pupils. Her face was pink with the exception of her muzzle, which was light tan color. The cat was built just like Krystal, similar in height, fur color patterns and figure. She wore a black t-shirt with several pink hearts on the left breast, a khaki mini-skirt and a pair of high-heeled white sandals. Atop her white hair sat a gray beret.

Eventually Krystal's attention returned to the feline's eyes, which seemed to have also finished observing the vixen.

Krystal extended her paw. "You must be the lovely Katt Monroe I've heard so much about. It's very nice to meet you," she spoke sweetly.

Katt took Krystal's paw in her own and shook it with a smile. "You got it, girl. And I'm guessing you're the blue flower Foxie picked from Sauria. Krystal, am I right?"

Krystal blushed. "Also correct. Where's Falco, by the way? Did he not come with you?"

"Of course. He's just putting his wheels in the garage," she answered. "You know, Krystal, Falco had told me Fox found a keeper when he mentioned you, but if you ask me, you're one of the more beautiful vixens I've seen in my nine lives. Fox is a lucky fur."

Krystal waved her hand. "Nonsense, I'm not all that much," she replied humbly. "And you're one to talk. Falco certainly has incredible taste, I can see. And if you ask me, I'm lucky to have Fox."

"Also true," Katt responded. "He's a real cutie, and I imagine he probably knows how to treat a lady, right?"

"Definitely," Krystal laughed. "Oh by the way, how was your evening together?"

"Purrrrrrrrfect," the feline answered with a romantic sigh. "Thank you. How 'bout yours, sis? Did ya' coax Fox into keeping you _warm_ last night?" she asked with a wink.

"Yes I did," Krystal said with a coy grin. "Quite a romantic evening. The same for you and Falco, I assume?"

"You assume right, Krys. Anyway, Falco invited me over for some breakfast. Is that all right with you and Fox?" the feline asked politely.

"Absolutely!" Krystal chimed. "Fox was actually about to show me how to make some pancakes. Sound good?"

"Very good," Katt said as she licked her lips.

"Great then," Krystal smiled. "Here. Come on in. Fox is in the kitchen," the blue fox informed her guest. She led her to the kitchen just as Fox walked out. It only took him half a second to realize who was walking next to Krystal.

"What's new pussy-Katt?" Fox grinned.

"Not much. How about you, Foxie?" Katt responded with a smirk.

The two just eyed each other for a moment before coming in for a big embrace

"How ya' been, tiger?" the cat asked as she gave her old friend a tight squeeze.

"Never better, Katt'," Fox said as he gave her a brotherly hug. They backed away to get a look at each other.

"You're lookin' good too," Katt complimented. "Trying to look all strong for your new teammate, eh?"

Fox put an arm around Krystal's waist. "Nah. Just got work to keep me busy is all," he answered, trying not to snicker.

"Whatever you say," the feline smiled. "Anyway, Falco was just putting away his bike. He's out front if you were wondering."

"All right. I actually wanted to talk to him. How about you two go grab a seat and get to know each other a bit. Krystal, I should only be like a minute, then I'll give ya' your lesson. Cool?" Fox asked nicely.

"Cool," the vixen replied smoothly. She and Katt walked into the kitchen as Fox made his way to the front door. As he approached it, Falco did at the same time.

"What's up, wings? Have a good night's sleep?" Fox asked with a coy smile.

Falco and him gave each other a quick hand-shake hug.

"Damn right. Had quite an evening last night, my furry friend," the Avian remarked with an expression that mirrored Fox's. He added a wink to the statement.

"That's two of us," Fox continued.

Falco looked at him with a big grin. "Hey. You got that look. I don't suppose…."

Fox's brow rose quizzically. "Suppose what?"

Falco's grin started to grow. "You…..and Krystal…… come on, Fox. Am I right?"

The orange vulpine's ears fell and his cheeks blushed deeply, something that seemed to be a new habit for himself and Krystal.

"Well…..did you?" Fox asked with a grin.

The blue bird rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh……Well,….."

The two friends stared at each other. Each one's eyes started to widen as both brought up a finger to point at the other. Both were starting to snicker like a couple of sophomores in high school.

All the while, Krystal and Katt were in the kitchen discussing a similar topic.

"And you guys…?" the feline began to ask with wide eyes.

The vixen nodded with a blush. "Yes."

Katt let out a squeal. "Oooh! That a girl. And on the second date. Nice job there, Krys."

"Thank you," the proud blue fox responded. "What about the two of you, last night? Hm?" she asked suggestively.

Katt crossed her arms and nodded with a cocky grin. "We must be twins."

Krystal squealed the same Katt had just done. "How was it? Don't skimp on the details."

"Well-!" the feline was cut off as she began her sentence. Her and Krystal were shook from their conversation by the sound of two male voices.

"Oh Shiihihhihiiit!" started to laugh the voices of Fox and Falco.

The two females looked over to see their boyfriends laughing and giving each other several high-fives.

Both girls shook their heads, knowing full well what they had just revealed to each other.

"Boys will be boys," they joked in unison.

Katt and Krystal looked at each other in surprise before they broke out into feminine giggles. The entire house was full of the sound of friendly laughter.

Ah, love. There's no feeling like it.

The End

(Hey. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I thought about cutting it in two and serving two chapters, but in the end decided to just leave it as one massive eye-grabber. I apologize if anything in the sex scene seemed unorthodox, but I'm abstinent and haven't really had the experience myself. ilikeprettyasiangirls hinthint respectfulcomedicgentleman playsfootball Ok enough of that. Anyway, everybody, as an artist by multiple means I really appreciate critique and feedback, so hit me up. And I hope you all think I did our boy Fox and our girl Krystal proud. Good night.)


End file.
